Forgotten
by ohhaymisskay
Summary: Sequel to Kindred/After the events in Albany at the Oscorp Facility, Mia who was pronounced dead returns from the grave not remembering who she was and her past. Recruited into The Brotherhood she's sent back to her old life, in the midst of the government hunting down heroes and forcing them to reveal their identities. But she begins to remember a life forgotten. Bruce/OC/Steve.
1. Homeland

A/N: Well here's the sequel you've been begging for. Now the reason I separated the stories was because there's gonna be some real hardcore character changes going on here. This story is also mature rated, but we'll see were it takes us. I'm so thankful that my small amount of faithful reviewers are sticking up for this story and egging it to continue. You are wonderful. So here we go...

* * *

It was eight o'clock at night and Oracle lay in her bed fast asleep. It was abnormal that she was even asleep at this time. Usually she was out on a mission or hanging out a local bar or pub, but tonight she had gone home early from her meeting and fallen straight to sleep. It was a simple hotel room in Chicago, with bare furnishings and a simple TV. It was all she could afford from her small pay from her side jobs and even then she just used her powers of persuasion to get the room for free most of the time.

But as she slept, her long hair braided back and dangling over one shoulder her eyes shifted restlessly behind their lids. Her heartbeat picked up as she dreamed.

Inside said dream there was fire and debris. Her head hurt and everything burned white hot. People she didn't know or had never met in her life were there...all of them giving her worried looks, calling out a name that wasn't her own. She didn't know who this _Mia_ was...she was Oracle. That was the only name she knew. But she twitched as an explosion erupted and her eyes shot open as she sat up the room illuminated by the white glow of her eyes. As she calmed the glow went away and Oracle sighed as she looked over at the clock...it was too early in the night to go back to sleep.

Lying back she sighed her hand resting above her head and the other on her stomach. Her hand then reached up and touched the dog tags around her neck. They weren't hers that much she knew, but whoever this Steven G. Rogers was it was a connection to her past. She had always been curious but The Brotherhood never allowed her to look into it. They told her it was a benign human life, one that if she was meant to remember she would. Destiny allowed her to forget, move on and become more.

It was no denying she was powerful. Even some of the older mutants looked at her with respect and fear. For the most part Oracle did what she wanted...that's is if Magneto or Mystique permitted her to do so. If it wasn't her free time it was putting the fear of god into someone or stealing something. Hell she was pro by now at getting secrets.

Getting up from her bed her feet padded to the bathroom as she closed the door and turned on the light. The fluorescent light did nothing for her complexion and only revealed the dark circles under her eyes and the lines on her face. With another sigh she turned on the cold water and washed her face before drying it off and then brushing her teeth. This was routine. She had everything in working order, and she was fine with the simplicity. When done she undid her hair as it fell about in waves and she pulled off her night things and shimmied into jeans, boots, a black racer back tank top and a black leather jacket. Shoving the dog tags into her shirt she picked up her phone and wallet from her bedside table and headed out the door.

Walking downstairs she passed a red headed woman at the ice machine. She was arguing with her male counterpart as they were discussing how much ice they needed. She didn't pay any mind to them...she just walked by and to her car. It was a 67' Chevy Impala and in a stunning black. Unlocking it she slid into it and then started the car before backing out and heading down the streets of Chicago.

The Brotherhood held themselves up in a building here in Chicago. It was a branch of the other firm in New York but for now this is where Oracle was stationed. She drove for a half hour before pulling up to an old warehouse and getting out. Locking the car she walked up to a steel door and took out a key as she undid the lock and pulled it open with ease before stepping inside and shutting it again. It was a spacious set up and even some of the other mutants took home here. Her boots clicked on the damp concrete as she walked down the many isles of abandoned machinery and boxes. It had been renovated so there was electricity and power but a boxing ring and other things had been set up for anyone's use.

Oracle stopped as she rolled her eyes and before it hit her she caught the apple in her hand. Turning a blue scaled woman slunk out of the shadows and smirked.

"Mystique."

"A little early to be up and about for you...usually you're lurking about at the wee hours of the morning."

"I got restless."

"No doubt. These past few weeks have been quiet for us."

"I'm sure we can find something amusing to do." Oracle said taking a bite of the apple.

"Like?"

"Well with your powers and mine the world is at our fingertips."

Mystique grinned and suddenly she transformed into a blonde woman with a black dress and heels on. She did a little twirl and Oracle clapped her hands in approval before the woman exited the building and made their way to cause some mischief. They found themselves at a bar that was in full swing and together they ordered drinks and allowed others to order drinks for themselves. It took a lot for them to get drunk, and even then they always liked to be on their guard. Mystique sighed as she lent against the bar and looked at her gem.

"So...we're transferring you."

"Are you?" Oracle muttered as she took a sip of her beer.

"Yes. Erik seems to think you're ready for the next step in all of this."

"Which would be?"

"You go back to your old life."

"What?" Oracle looked up at her friend for all intensive purposes and her brows knit together with concern. "First you tell me it's behind me and now you want me to pick it up again?"

"Look you're being tailed everywhere you go now...surprised you haven't noticed." Mystique nodded behind Oracle and unafraid she looked in the direction she was being directed to. In the corner by a booth was the red headed woman from the motel and her male friend.

Oracle just laughed then and the bartender settled another round of shots in front of her.

"Like they're anything worth worrying about."

"Well they're apart of your past. You used to work with them and for them. Those humans with the government and those Avengers."

"Well I'm not anymore." Oracle muttered.

"But they want you back. Think of all the little secrets you could acquire for us. Think of all the good for our kind. Remember Mutant..."

"And Proud." Oracle sighed. "What's the mission?"

Mystique pulled from her purse a flash drive and slid it across the bar to her. Oracle picked it up and looked at it and then back to her friend.

"Read it when you get home, study and remember it, and then go on back to them. We'll get you when the time is right."

With that Mystique got up and headed out but not before topping off her beer and with a wink she blended into the crowd and out. Oracle sat there staring down at her own beer before finishing it off and heading back to the motel. Apparently she had some homework to do.

* * *

Back at the motel Oracle slipped the flash drive into her small laptop opened the only file on it. She began with a picture of herself. She was smiling, young, and a Doctor apparently. Her name was Amelia Grace Harper, daughter of a Michael and Shannon Harper. Her younger brother Stephen died a little over a year ago and she moved six months after his death to New York city where she began her work at Stark Enterprises. It then had detailed bio's on all the members of the Avengers Initiative and their skill sets and pasts. She scrolled down and stopped on a Bruce Banner. He had a sort of older charm to him and he wore his glasses and was looking over his shoulder. Of course all these pictures had been taken without their subjects knowing.

She moved on from Doctor Banner to a Steven Grant Rogers aka Captain America. She then let her hand pluck the dog tags out and she looked at them her fingers running over the grooves. She flinched as a flashback occurred. She was standing on some aircraft and was facing a man. He extended the dog tags to her and she accepted them. She didn't know what it signified but she felt a strong friendship with this man, and maybe a slight crush. She wasn't sure. She felt more for the Doctor man when she looked at his pictures. All she knew was that this Doctor Harper...the person she was led a very complicated and rather tragic life. And they wanted her to step into these shoes again?

With a displeased look she lent back in her chair before ripping the flash drive out and then levitating it in her palm it was crushed into a million pieces. It fell to the rug in little bits and she got up and began to pack everything. Might as well start the journey home if she was going to do this right.

She supposed she should start getting used to being called Amelia, or Mia as her profile stated. But she only ever knew the name Oracle. It was her mutant name, the name The Brotherhood said she should be proud to go by even though humans gave it to her. It was not a human bound name however. It signified unique capabilities. Amelia Harper did not signify those qualities.

* * *

The drive was long and arduous back to New York. It felt a bit familiar but then again it was new in her immediate eyes. But as she drove by old buildings she felt a sense of familiarity but shrugged it off. As she approached Stark Towers she parked at the public parking facility and stepped out as she stared up at the tall building. Walking into the entrance however she was met with a bunch of men in suits and a man with a trench coat and eye patch.

"Welcome back Doctor. So glad you finally decided to come home. How was your stay in Chicago?"

"Nice. I enjoyed the pizza." she said sarcastically.

Fury just nodded and the agents around him walked towards her, relieved her of her duffle bag and the was taken by each arm and escorted into an elevator. The ride was long as the agents around her boxed her in and she stared at the back of Fury's head. With a sigh she picked at her nails and then when the doors opened a hand nudged her forward and she walked with her armed escort.

They were admitted into a conference room and there were all the Avengers. The minute the door closed and the Agents barred her in she looked at each of them, recognition not dawning on her face.

"So uh...what's up?" she said and at that moment a strawberry blond woman came launching herself at her and hugging her tight and began to cry.

"Mia you were gone for six months and all you have to say is what's up!? We missed you so much. The explosion and everything we were so sure you were..."

"What explosion?" she was truly being honest with this. She didn't recall ever being part of any explosions.

"You don't remember?" the one called Steve Rogers said to her. She looked at him and then shook her head.

"To be honest, I don't really know anyone here." she said unsure. "I was just given directions from a friend that maybe if I wanted to look into my past that I should try here. Apparently I used to work for Tony Stark."

"Me?" a man with a Black Sabbath shirt raised his hand and "Mia" looked towards him and nodded blankly.

"Yeah sure...that one." Mia gestured to the billionaire and everyone in the room frowned. "Look I don't know what you're expecting of me but..."

"No no...it's fine!" Pepper said giving her some respectable space. "I mean it's understandable after what happened to you. Do you at least remember that?"

"No."

"Well we'll have to run some tests and debrief you." Fury said as he was silent up till now. "Agent Romanoff and Barton will take you to the medical facilities were we will deem if you're fit enough for work."

"Okay." Mia muttered as she eyed the red headed woman that had been tailing her for a while now. But before she was able to be escorted out she walked up to Steve and took the dog tags off from around her neck as she extended them to him. "These belong to you right?"

"Yeah." he said as he took them almost in awe.

"I kind of feel like you're familiar. And that these belong to you. They kind of kept me going for a while, a link to my past. So...thanks I guess."

"You're welcome Mia." he said gently as he took them from her and she was then escorted out of the room and when the door closed Pepper sat down and wrung her hands for a moment before she began to cry. Tony who was never good at dealing with anyone or anything that shed tears, cringed as he cautiously walked over and knelt in front of Pepper and took her hands.

"Pep...come on what's wrong?"

"She doesn't remember who she is Tony! She doesn't remember us! How about Bruce huh!? He's been pining over her death and now that she's back she won't even remember who he is. That's worse! All of it is worse. I'm glad she's back but holy hell Tony! She's not...that wasn't...I don't even know!"

"She did seem a little off." Steve said as he looked down at his returned dog tags in his hands. "Like...she wasn't all there."

"Look let's not panic until those fancy Shield doctors have a look at her and then after we can decide were to go from there. And if she's lost all her memories then so be it. We'll just help her remember and make new memories. Okay Pepper?"

"Yeah." she sniffed and then smiled gently at him.

"Good cause you don't look pretty when you cry." he teased and she smacked his chest and stood up before huffing and walking out the door. "Oh come on Pepper...Pepper? Pepper!" he got up and ran after her and Steve just watched them and shook his head.

At least something felt normal. Those two hadn't had a moment like that in months. But still...something heavy loomed over all of them with the return of Mia. Was it even Mia anymore?


	2. Tell Me Who I Am

The evaluations took days and Mia was growing tired and impatient from all the questions, prodding and poking at her mental state and well being. According to the best scientists, she was physically healthy...mentally however she had no memory of her life beforehand. The evaluations stated that she suffered from PTSD and a severe case of personality change due to her amnesia. But the doctors couldn't find any reason why she couldn't return to the field and do work. Of course she couldn't go back to being a Doctor, she had forgotten all her schooling and degrees and was now more brawn than brain. After she was released she was able to go back to Stark Tower, though under night and day supervision until they were sure she wasn't going to hurt herself or hurt others. She had been gone for six months and presumed dead, it was natural that they didn't trust her.

And they shouldn't. She had been recruited into one of their enemies. Maybe not at the forefront of their list of adversaries but an adversary none the less. Natasha was the one however assigned to evaluate her for the time being. This assignment would keep her at home more often and so she was escorting her to her flat she used to share with Steve.

When they arrived Mia looked about with slight interest as Natasha watched her mill about. She looked at the record player and the decor before turning and looking at the red head.

"So I lived here?"

"Yes with Captain Rogers."

"Right...Star Spangled Boy." she mused and then pointed down the hall. "My room?"

"Yes, yours is there, and down that hall is Steve's. Nothing was removed or touched so...you should find that your things are there for your use. They might help you remember your time here. I live downstairs with Agent Barton on the level below you. So I will know if you leave."

"Wary of me already?" Mia smirked and Natasha narrowed her eyes at the expression that normally did not dawn on the Doctor's features.

"Yes. You are not the Mia Harper we knew. As far as I see it, yes you're Mia but then you aren't."

"Glad someone isn't walking on egg shells around me or bullshitting me."

"You'll find Mia that I will never bullshit you. Good night." Natasha turned and left and Mia walked down the hall.

Coming to a door she opened it and inside was a room that smelled familiar but it didn't fully register till she walked around and picked up things. First she looked at the picture on her bedside table and saw it was a picture of herself and a younger man. It must have been her deceased brother...but she didn't feel anything while looking at the picture. It was a stranger in the photo to her. Settling it down she walked over to her closet and looked inside, she began to rifle through the pencil dresses and heels and then scoffed.

"I obviously had no fashion sense." Mia said before pulling back the secondary door in the closet to reveal a huge bathroom. "But I had a bitchin' bathroom."

Going back into her room she began to look through some of the old medical texts and books and then sat down and started to read one on Psychology. She was beginning to relax in this strangers room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said not bothering to look up.

The door opened and there stood Steve. Mia looked up and then lowered the book to her lap.

"Hey, mind if I come in?"

"Sure...it's a free country." she said and he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He looked kind of awkward standing there but she looked at him patiently but with an expectant look on her face. "Uh, everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...you know kind of taking you in." he said honestly. "I still can't believe you're alive and home."

"Me too?" Mia said awkwardly but Steve just walked over and sat next to her.

"So how did the evaluations go?"

"Good...I mean minus the fact I have post traumatic stress disorder and personality change due to amnesia but other than that I've got a good bill of health." Mia stated as if she didn't quite understand it nor really care.

"Did they say you'd be able to regain your memories?"

"They said they aren't sure. They said that it might be part psychologically I don't want to remember the trauma and a bit of brain damage at the time of the...incident."

"Well, I guess that means we all have to redo some conversations huh?" he smiled slightly and Mia did too.

"Why do I get the feeling you and I were kinda close?"

"We were." Steve said as he lent on his knees and fiddled with his hands a bit. "We did a lot of things together and talked about some pretty deep stuff. We trusted each other."

"So I can trust you is what you're saying?"

"Yeah. I want to help you remember who you are."

"And what if I don't. I mean remember who I am."

"I think I can still find it in myself to like you."

"Oh...I see." She grinned and then lent back on her arms a bit. "Well what if you don't like me. I'm kind of a bitch."

Steve winced at the language but he just shrugged.

"I think deep down, you're still the same good person that cares about people. You were like that. You might not have been the rushing in type but you tried to help people despite your comfort levels. You were a person of sacrifice."

"Sounds like I was a martyr to me." Mia rolled her eyes. She didn't care about people because they were ordinary. Powerless and useless and all they did was get in her way. She wasn't a sap...but she had to pretend she was so she could leech information off of them. Use them to her advantage. She wasn't quite sure how yet but the Brotherhood needed them.

"You were but it's not a bad thing. I liked it about you."

"You did huh?" she teased and he flushed.

"I mean..."

"Were we like...a thing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Like were we an item." she rephrased to his taste and he looked down at his hands and then cleared his throat a bit.

"Not exactly. We kind of were supposed to go on a date but you kind of..."

"Died." she said tactlessly. "Yeah I can see how that can get in the way. So I blew you off on a date huh?"

"It was circumstantial and I forgive you." he chuckled and Mia sat up.

"Well, I'll still go on that date with you. Who knows I might remember something. What were we gonna go do anyways?"

"Movies, but I have something else in mind now."

"Oh?"

"You'll see. We'll try for it next week. Are you hungry by the way? I can cook us some dinner."

"You cooked us dinner often?" she said bemused and he nodded.

"Almost every night."

"How domestic." she said as she stood up and stretched. "Yeah sure I can do with a good meal. After you Captain."

She gestured to the door and he stood up but before he did he took her hand and gave her a look before bending down shyly and kissing her cheek.

"You can call me Steve for one...and I really am glad you're home where you belong."

He parted from her and walked out the door and Mia looked after him feeling a mixture of confusion, amusement and awkwardness. It was as if it was supposed to feel familiar and warm but at the same time it was new and strange and lets face it...awkward as hell. Shaking herself a bit she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

In the kitchen Mia sat at a bar stool on the center island and watched as Steve went about and cooked dinner. It was different, and usually it was take out or a drive thru for her. A home cooked meal was something she had never had before. So far it smelled good, as it was spaghetti and homemade meat balls. She looked at his concentrated face and from time to time he would look up at her and give her a slightly awkward smile.

"So, can I cook?" she asked and Steve thought for a moment as he stirred some sauce.

"Yeah you're okay at it. You had an intuitive nature to you, so because you were a scientist you could throw something together and it would come out pretty decent."

"Is that your nice way of saying I sucked?"

"No." he chuckled. "The few meals you did cook it was wonderful. It was nice having someone take care of me for a change."

"Oh. What other things could I do?"

"You were smart...not that you aren't now. But textbook smart. You knew things I couldn't possibly dream of knowing. Like about biology and genetics as well as psychology and things of that nature."

"I sound like I was a brain." she said make a displeased face. "No wonder my taste in clothes was so...bleh."

"I liked your dresses, they complimented you." he said and she shrugged.

"I guess this Mia likes jeans and tank tops."

"Which is fine too. You were always modest...never flashy."

"I guess that's what the old me and the current me share." she agreed. "How was I to everyone...the Avengers? Did I contribute?"

"Yes. You contributed your fair share." he said as he strained the noodles in the sink. "You kind of were shaky with your powers but, towards the end you got a good grip on them."

"Wow...I wonder why I was so bad at using them."

"You didn't use them as a child like others like you. Your parents neglected you and left you alone and when your brother died it made you feel guilty. You were hurting a lot...but you seemed to push yourself out of it to help those around you. Especially Dr. Banner."

"Right...why hasn't he come to see me?"

"He doesn't know about you yet."

"Why?"

Steve paused as he sighed and then turned off the stove and lent on the counter next to her.

"You and Dr. Banner shared a very close working relationship. The both of you were working on a cure for him, and when you were close he was taken by Oscorp. They tried extracting the Hulk from him but you sacrificed yourself in the end to save not only him but us all. He blames himself."

"But, if I sacrificed myself, wouldn't that be my choice?"

"Yeah. But Bruce feels guilty for a lot of things. It's in his nature to take those kinds of things on. And now that you're back it's gonna cause him to probably get angry which could trigger his other half. Which is dangerous. We need to slowly ease him back into the idea of you. And then ease him into the fact that you aren't the same and have no memories."

"Is this hard for everyone?"

"Yes."

"Is it hard for you?"

"Yes." he said honestly. "You're you though deep down. I know that much. I can see it."

"I'm gonna be honest, you're wrong." she said bluntly.

"We'll see." he smiled warmly and then turned back around and continued to cook.

* * *

Dinner was casual as they watched a baseball game on TV and then retired to bed. But Mia lay in bed and was unable to sleep. She kept tossing and turning unable to get comfortable. Something kept nagging in the back of her head but she didn't know why, so she got up and wandered about the flat for a bit before she went to the elevator and took it down to another level. She ended up on the twentieth floor and for some reason began to wander towards someplace. As she walked down the empty halls she let her fingers glide across the wall and then she stopped as something hit her.

_"Mia! Hey wait up." a voice said behind her and she turned, clutching a data pad to her chest before turning around and grinning as Bruce made his way towards her. He stopped as he had his briefcase and lab coat in his hands and he looked excited. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch?"_

_"Yeah sure." she said. _

_This was the first time he had asked her to lunch. And for some reason she felt her heart pick up a bit. She was still in the admiring stages of him. That he was this older much more intelligent man that had such knowledge for her to pick from. And what's more she couldn't get that lecture out of her head when she was fifteen. Long before he was even the Hulk._

__Snapping herself out of it she stared at the wall next to her.

"Mia?" a hoarse and tired voice called out and she turned to see a man with scruff on his face, bags under his eyes and coffee stains on his purple button up shirt. He was standing by a glass door and staring at her with wide brown eyes.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. Though he was familiar from the flash back, she only knew Bruce Banner from his portfolio.

That's when he walked towards her slowly and reached a shaky hand out to her as it touched her cheek. Realizing that she was real his eyes began to water and then he sank down to his knees and grabbed a hold of her waist as he rest his head against her abdomen and cried, his choked sobs echoing in the hall. Mia stood there hands up and eyes wide as she didn't have a clue what was going on and why he was like this.

"It was all my fault." he choked into her stomach and then Mia went back to her conversation earlier with Steve.

He blamed her for her death.

"I don't know you personally, but I was told why you might be like this. And it wasn't your fault." she pulled his hands away and sank down to her knees before him.

"Wait? What?"

"I don't know you." she said carefully. "I don't know anyone."

"You don't remember?"

"Nothing. I didn't even know my own name until a few days ago."

Bruce just stared at her and she felt pity for him. One because she didn't care about him and two...he seemed to care deeply for her. She didn't know how to comfort him but she reached out and touched his face gently and he closed his eyes and sighed as he hung his head tears continuing to fall. The action made her hand drop down to his knee. It was hard to see a grown man cry.

"What can I do for you though? I don't think we were supposed to meet like this."

"I don't think there's anything you can do...I'm sorry if I scared you." he wiped his eyes and looked back up at her and she shrugged and smiled a bit.

"It's fine. I've dealt with weirder. The woman named Pepper kind of mowed me over with a hug when she saw me. I get the feeling I was close with a lot of people, so naturally they want to continue with that. And as uncomfortable as it is for me...I know this is all hard for you guys."

"I kind of feel like I'm dreaming."

"You're not trust me. If you were I would remember you."

"Right."

"Well, I've never met you but," Mia held her hand out to him. "My name is Amelia Harper, I'm twenty five years old, and I'm a mutant."

Bruce stared at the gesture and he shakily reached out and took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze before smiling sadly.

"I'm Bruce Banner, I'm way too old, and I'm a freak too."

"Le me help you to your room. It's the least I can do."

She helped him stand and he lent his tired and fatigued body against hers but he didn't make it even to the elevator as he passed out. Mia had to hold him up and then using her powers she levitated him up and over her shoulder. She was strong physically too as she had time to enhance her abilities to that beyond just her mind. Bruce hardly weighed anything to her. She didn't know what floor he was on so she took him back to her's and then to her room as she deposited him in her bed with an unceremonious toss. He didn't wake, he was suffering from exhaustion and fatigue.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at him before reaching up and removing a curl from his forehead and then pressed her hand against his temple before she dove in.

When she came back out she backed away from him with a jerk as she hit the floor and pushed herself flat against the wall. In the midst of all the anger and rage, there was a deafening scream of love and adoration for her. The pain alone made her physically ill. She had witnessed and felt all his memories of her, down to the last time he had seen her. Her eyes welled up with tears and she roughly swept them away before she stood up and marched out.

She wasn't going to sit there and cry about a dead girl.


	3. Danger Zone

When morning came Mia was out on the balcony of her floor of the flat. She was huddled up against the slight wind and her hair cascaded down her back lightly sashaying with said breeze. Her steel gaze was set forward as she was in deep thought that she didn't even realize that Steve was behind her. He had just got done with his morning run and saw that the curtains to the balcony were open and that someone was sitting outside. When he approached he saw Mia was settled on the railing overlooking the city as if sitting a hundred stories up was nothing and not scary at all.

She had not slept, her mind reeling from her little mind dive into Bruce's thoughts and memories of her. If that was the depiction of the person she was then she was glad the old Mia was gone. She was heartless, but not even she was that heartless. To disregard that man for so long, and then to blatantly continue to see the man behind her that watched her was cruel. She was a cruel girl. But wait...the old Mia was a cruel girl. She was Oracle...she needed to remind herself of that.

Once again she reminded herself she did not need to cry over a dead girl.

Steve approached her as he lent on the railing next to her. He regarded her for a moment before sighing as she didn't look at him but continued to star openly into the New York skyline.

"Didn't sleep well I take it?"

"No."

"So were you out here all night?"

"Not all night. I was out other places too. Not out there..." she gestured to the city. "but in the building. I wandered a bit and found myself on a floor with Bruce."

"Crap." Steve stood straight and rubbed his face.

"He saw me and from exhaustion and shock he passed out. I didn't know were to bring him so I brought him to my room. He's still asleep."

"Then why are you out here moping?"

"I went into his memories. I wanted to know more. I didn't like what I saw and felt. It was...raw, unfiltered and completely chaotic. I got scared to be honest. I needed to clear my head so I came out here. I watched the city and watched as people even late into the evening went about their meager lives aiming to make something of it. And as I sat here and listened to the chatter and the thoughts it calmed me some."

"I have to tell the Director." Steve said gently. "Bruce wasn't supposed to know this early. He's kind of fragile himself."

"Yeah I saw." she scoffed. "He kind of broke down, grabbed onto me and began to cry. I didn't know what to do. I was as gentle as possible but I was honest...I don't know how to comfort a grown man who thinks I'm someone else. I don't even know if I want to be her."

That stung a little to Steve. He let his eyes downcast and nodded.

"You be whoever you need to be Mia." he said as positively as possible but Mia saw right through it and she looked at him skeptically. "As hard as it is for me to say and what I want selfishly...I mean it."

"Right." she saw his honesty and then she immediately looked over her shoulder at the screen door and there was Bruce watching them.

"Bruce." Steve made for him but Bruce pushed his way out and stared at Mia.

"I wasn't dreaming?"

"I told you that last night." she said staring into his brown eyes.

That's when Bruce's face set into anger rather than awe and he turned to look at Steve.

"And when were you going to tell me exactly that she wasn't dead!?"

"We were gonna ease you into it. You need to remove yourself from the situation before you get angry and hurt us all." Steve said in his obvious Captain America commanding tone. He stood in front of Mia but the latter still poked her head around his broad shoulder.

"That wasn't your call!"

"No it was Director Fury's and it was a unanimous vote among the Avengers. You have been emotionally unstable and a wreck for months. You couldn't handle it."

Bruce's eyes then began to turn green as he took a pace towards Steve but in a flash Mia has gotten down off the ledge and was in front of Steve and the pure shock of seeing her own eyes glowing white was enough to stop Bruce in his tracks, stare her down, and his own eyes receding to brown. He was shocked because he had never seen such a sight.

There she was dressed in black shorts and a black tank top her hair blowing in the wind and her usual grey eyes burning white hot and piercing into his own. When her power died down she stood there poised and ready to take him on and he realized then that what he had felt when he stared at her was fear. The Hulk was afraid of her? But how could that be...the Hulk wasn't afraid of anything.

"I think it's best Dr. Banner if you remove yourself from the situation as Captain Rogers suggested." Mia said with a finality in her tone. "I am not going anywhere. Once the situation has been cleared with Shield I will come to you and everything will be handled. This is not safe. You need to check yourself before you cause a big problem and trust me I won't hesitate to _put you down_."

Bruce was taken by those words. She sounded so confident, so war-ready. Like she had seen a world different to the one she knew. And she had...and he knew it was the truth. She had no memory of her life before hand. This woman was hard, emotionless, confident and bold. His Mia was shy, un-confident, broken and new to her powers. This wasn't the woman he fell in love with and it was like watching her die all over again. But there was a sliver of hope and he saw it last night the way she talked to him, the smallest bit of recognition in her eyes though it confused her.

"I'll be upstairs...asleep." he said and like a drone turned and walked out. Mia rubbed her neck and then turned to look at Steve.

"I'm sorry." she said lightly. "I just kind of ran into him."

"It's okay." he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Things happen. What were you doing on the twentieth floor anyways?"

"How did you know it was the twentieth floor?"

"Bruce lives in his lab basically these days. If we need to find hi that's were he'll be."

"I...just was wandering. I don't know why. Muscle memory maybe?"

"Possibly." he said and it gave him hope too. If she remembered something as simple as walking to an elevator and taking it to a certain floor, then what would happen if they relived moments in life?

It was something he'd have to mention to Fury. And speaking of Fury...

"I have to go notify Shield. Wait for me here?"

"Yeah. The morning is nice out here." she said and she turned and watched him enter into the flat and through the window go to the kitchen phone.

Ten minutes later Steve came back out and he looked at her before his eyes grew sadder and sadder.

"What did he say?"

"He said for you to stay here as much as possible. To separate yourself from Bruce in the time being. Him seeing you is bad for his mental state and health. We're gonna try and convince Bruce to admit himself into Shield's treatment facility."

"He's not gonna go." Mia frowned.

"I have the same feeling too."

"What if I took him?"

"It's in New Mexico." he said uncertainly.

"Do you honestly think that man is gonna allow agents to take him in and separate him from me again?" she scoffed. "He's hopelessly in love with me...or well the me before me. If that makes any sense..."

"What?" Steve looked surprised.

"It's in his memories. Every bit of jealousy at our interaction, every bit of me, and every bit of his heart is devoted to the other Mia. It's why he took my death so hard...why he's taking this so hard."

"I had no idea." Steve's brow furrowed and he sat down on a chair and stared out at the New York skyline too. "Things have just gotten more and more complicated since you got back."

"I can leave."

"No!" Steve said his gaze snapping back to her. "That would be worse. Everyone would be devastated all over again. I went to your funeral Mia, I watched them bury and empty casket because they had no evidence from your body. I watched as your name was placed among the ranks of fallen Shield Agents and good soldiers. It broke my heart."

"Steve..."

"No listen." he stood up and approached her his baby blue eyes boring into her. "You may not remember or from what I hear want to remember or be the dame I knew but let's get one thing straight. You cannot just walk into our lives and turn it upside down, devastate us, die, and walk back in and then try to walk out. It doesn't work like that. You have people here that love and care about you."

"I know." her voice said softly. "But I don't care. I don't know how to care, because I don't have feelings for you people. You are strangers to me. Do you get that? _I don't know you_. How am I supposed to care? Tell me! How am I supposed to walk into the shoes of this perfect woman you all love!?"

At that the whole building began to shake and Steve reached out and grabbed onto the sliding door for support as he watched as if an earthquake was happening. But Mia shook her head and took a deep breath her eyes closing shut tight before she shoved past him and back into the flat.

Steve was afraid. Beforehand her power only popped a few light bulbs and sent small objects flying but she just shook a whole building with little effort and from a small stress outburst.

He knew then that they weren't gonna have to worry about Bruce being the immediate danger...but Mia was.

* * *

Later in the day Steve was summoned to a meeting and he left Mia alone in the flat. He told her he'd be back in a few hours but she didn't respond...only continued to click through the channels on the TV in the living room. He took an elevator to the fiftieth floor down and came to a large conference room. There, the Avengers and Director Fury were gathered. All were present, including Thor, save for Bruce.

"Captain...glad you're here. Take a seat." Director Fury said and like a good Soldier he did as he was told.

It was silent for a few moments before Fury too sat down and sighed.

"It seems we are not dealing with this well. As you are all aware by now Agent Harper and Doctor Banner had a choice encounter last night resulting in a change of plans. Being as Doctor Banner is very unstable we will be removing him to a remote facility to where he will seek mental treatment."

"You're gonna put the Hulk in the loony bin?" Tony laughed. "Oh I can't wait to see you try."

"And what about Mia?" Pepper though she was not apart of the Avengers was Tony's aid in all of this so she was informed.

"Agent Harper is to be taken in and undergo some tests. From what the Captain told me we are dealing with an entirely new entity. Someone with no conscious and no memories. A mutant like her with no compassion is dangerous."

"Yes but is that wise as well?" Natasha asked seriously. "She's just getting her footing back here. It's natural she'd be a little rough around the edges. I don't think either of them should be removed from Stark Tower, but instead placed here and all tests and evaluations done here. There's medical facilities and of comfortable living quarters."

"Besides Bruce won't go quietly." Steve threw in. "We all know he won't leave her side a second time."

"But the woman's power." Thor said ominously. "We all felt the building quake like a wild beast had taken refuge underground and was attempting to swallow us whole. I have witnessed those close to me be consumed by power and it leads good men and women down a dangerous if not perilous road. We mustn't let our friends be consumed by power and grief."

"Spoken like a God." Clint muttered with a small grin.

"Maybe then can heal each other." Tony suggested. "Sometimes the best medicine is just being with the person you need."

At that he and Pepper shared a certain look and under the table she reached out and took his hand giving it a gentle and loving squeeze.

"We will try it. But if something goes wrong...we're separating them for good." Director Fury stated with much finality in the matter.


	4. Party Animal

Being confined to Stark Tower for the following week was like torture. Every time Mia looked outside she felt like a caged bird. And everyone was still tip toeing around her, and even more so since the little encounter on the balcony. So she took to tearing up the Gym or staying locked up in her room and avoided people as much as possible. At least...she wanted to avoid the people in her current residence. And it was another thing that Natasha followed her around and became her shadow.

One night having been fed up with the boredom she turned off the TV and got up before heading into her closet. She milled through the clothes and found nothing of interest until she opened a drawer and saw a few items that weren't too bad. One was a pair of black shorts, the other was a zip up black top. Stripping herself of her current clothes she slipped these on and then a pair of ankle boots before fluffing her hair in the mirror and pulling her leather jacket on over her shoulders. Walking out of her room she headed for the elevator only to have another presence stop her.

Leaning on the kitchen counter was Steve as he looked at her passing. She stopped and looked at him.

"Going out?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd go have some fun."

"By yourself?"

"I'm sure I'm more than capable of finding some entertaining company."

"You know you can't leave right?"

Mia scoffed and rolled her eyes at Steve before heading for the elevator.

"Watch me." she rang out with a wave and Steve marched towards her and grabbed her hand and reeled her around.

"I apologize but, you can't go. Not without someone with you."

"And what? You want to come with me? By all means, come have some fun with me. You're being way to uptight. I was gonna hit a club or a bar...I sure would love to see you ease up a bit."

Steve let her hand go and looked at her for a moment before he sighed.

"Let me get my jacket."

"Sure thing."

She waited and then he returned they took the elevator to the very bottom garage floor. Steve took keys out of his pocket and they came to a parking space that held a motorcycle. Mia looked at it impressed before she smirked.

"Wow, Cap...a motorcycle. How very...sexy of you."

"Mia." he warned and she just laughed as she got on the back and he started it up, backing it up slowly before they exited through the exit ramp. New York was alive as it usually is at night and together they traveled up streets before Steve stopped at a place and parked it. Getting off Mia stretched a bit before taking his hand and leading hi off down a sidewalk.

They walked a bit before they heard the bass of music even outside of the building. Steve saw a local club and without even waiting in the ridiculously long line Mia walked right up to the bouncer and flashed a smile.

"Gonna let a girl in?" she asked flirtatiously and he gave her one look before nodding and letting her pass with Steve.

Once inside there was a throng of bodies moving about and the smell of sex and alcohol hit Steve's nose. It definitely wasn't his setting as all the women were practically dressed in nothing. But he followed Mia to the bar and she lent on it as she held up two fingers.

"Two shots of Patron."

Not even bothering to card her two shots were set in front of her and she took salt and poured it on her wrist before licking it, taking the shot and then pinching a lime between her lips. She held the shot up for Steve then and he looked at it apprehensively.

"I don't drink." he said and Mia frowned.

"Well, at least try. I know you can't get drunk but shit. And besides...shots are free."

"What do you mean?"

"I glamoured the bartender just like I did the bouncer." she said smugly and with a bit of a yell over the loud music. "I learned it in Chicago. How do you think I survived with no memories? I just...make people do what I want."

Now it was Steve's turn to frown.

"Mia you can't do that."

"You know all I hear out of your mouth is, Mia you can't do this, or Mia you can't do that. Well...like I said before. Watch me." she then downed the shot and then flounced off to the dance floor before she began dancing with a group of attractive men.

Steve watched but was immediately being hounded by half drunk women in scantily clad clothes and he had to try to weasel away from them and he went up to Mia to drag her away but she pulled him into her and turned around and began to dance against him. The feel of her body against his made him warm all over and her hands running up and down his sides was making it hard to breath a bit.

"Mia, stop." he said but she just turned around and put her arm around his neck.

"Ease up a little and go with the flow." he saw her eyes flash silver and his did too as his hands went around her waist pulling her a little closer. "That's it."

He saw and felt what he was doing but, he couldn't control it. It was like he was watching himself from a third person point of view.

After the club she pulled him outside and together they walked back towards his motorcycle. As they approached she mentally released him and sat on the back of the bike giving him a smirk. He shook his head a bit and then looked at her before fury crossed his features.

"What did you do to me!?"

"I just pushed you in the right direction. Come on, dancing with me wasn't so bad and it's not like you didn't know how." she rolled her eyes.

"That's not it Mia, you cannot just take people's free will away like that. Turn them into your slaves, it's wrong!"

"Still singing the same tune." she sighed and pushed her leg off the bike and stood up crossing her arms. "Let me show you what it's like to live a little and I'll try to be...a good girl. But tonight is mine. You, me, and New York. No rules."

"There's always rules."

"This would have been so much more fun with Stark." she grumbled. "Or hell Bruce. He would have loved to have been anywhere with me."

"Fine." He said finally and folded his arms and standing his full height above her. "Tonight is yours, no rules. Only if you agree that tomorrow is my day. My rules. No powers. No excuses."

"Really?" she said the smirk back on her face and now one of pleasure. "Anything I want tonight?"

"As long as no one ends up dead...yeah."

"And you're along for the ride?"

"Someone's got to watch you." he said and she grinned.

"Finally, some fun. Don't worry Captain I'll show you a good time." And with that she got back on the motorcycle and pat the front of it signaling for him to get on and start driving. "Come on...the night is young, we're hot and in need of some serious fun."

* * *

In the morning Steve awoke with a groan as he rolled over and his arm hit something warm and fleshy. Snapping his eyes open he sat up and looked down at the woman sleeping next to him. She was in her underwear of course as was he but at least she was still clothed and that gave him some comfort. But it wasn't Mia. This girl had long blonde hair and a lithe but complimenting figure. He sighed and laid back down and then jumped as Mia lay opposite him and was leaning on her arm. Now she was in her underwear too.

"Morning Cap. Sleep well?" she asked and he felt awkward.

Trying to remember last night was like a big blur but finally he remembered going to another club, downing drink after drink, dancing with some girls and of course watching over Mia. They brought girls back to their flat and began a game of strip poker of which he felt more and more intoxicated as the night went on. He remembered kissing the girl next to him and then he remembered kissing Mia. He blushed crimson as he looked at Mia with wide eyes and she grinned.

"Aww...you're blushing."

"Shh!" he hissed looking at the other girl.

"Oh hush, she's fine. She's out cold and won't be up for a while. She kind of had too much to drink." Sitting up Mia stroked back her hair and sighed.

Steve got up out of the bed and looked at Mia. She then stood and placed her hands on her hips with a raised brow.

"How did I get drunk?"

"I made you get drunk." she rolled her eyes. "The mind is a powerful thing, and I just doped you up a bit as the night went on. And let's be honest you had a lot of fun."

"What if I..."

"What screwed one of the chicks?" at that Mia laughed. "I wouldn't let you. I know you're a...well less than experienced but I'm not heartless. You should save that for someone you love."

With that Mia walked towards the door.

"Want coffee?" she asked and he looked at her as her lacy underwear clad body walked towards the door. He had to force himself to look away.

"Yeah."

"Two cups coming up."

"What about her?"

"What, sleeping beauty?"

"I don't want her alone and in my bed."

Mia rolled her eyes again and walked back as she went up to the girl and then poked her shoulder. Suddenly she sat up gasping and looked wide eyed at Mia before looking confused and looking around.

"Where am I?" she asked shakily.

"Stark Tower, in Captain America's bed. Good job."

"Oh."

"So, like it's morning...maybe you should do the walk of shame and bounce."

"Mia!" Steve scolded and Mia shrugged.

"You can have coffee before you go?"

"No that's fine." the girl said finally gathering herself and getting up. "I'll go."

The girl dressed quickly and put her shoes on before daring out of the room and Steve pulled a shirt off the floor and pants and hastily put them on before running out after the girl. Mia just shrugged and walked out as she head to the kitchen. She paid no mind as Steve talked to her in the foyer and then kindly sent her off in the elevator. Once alone he marched into the kitchen and then took her by the shoulders as he pressed her up against a set of cupboards.

"Oh, Captain...tease." she said and he frowned.

"I'm not your play toy Mia. This isn't what I had in mind when I said you could do whatever."

"Pretty positive smart one that whatever...means whatever. I took it literally. And you had a killer time last night. You let loose you talked with pretty girls. Hell you even admitted you had feelings for me. Let's cut the bull crap."

"Yeah alright I like you Mia. But I don't like this Mia. This...party girl who doesn't even know who she is. You're nothing but a cheap imitation of the girl I knew. You don't even compare. I don't even think you can."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." she pursed her lips glaring. "Well I suppose I'll have to uphold my end then."

"That's right. Starting now, let's see how far you get without your powers. And let's up the stakes. I bet you can't last a week without using your powers."

"You're on."

In reality as brave a front as Mia put on she was now terrified. Her powers were the only thing she really knew.


	5. Trial by Fire

Steve and Mia held each others gaze for the longest time before Steve folded his arms and this time smirked. He could see the unsure posture and fear in her eyes. The bet that extended to her not using her powers would make her normal. And hopefully for what he had planned today would help her remember her true self.

"So what's the first order of business?" Mia asked and Steve looked her up and down.

"First, clothes. Then we'll get going."

"Okay."

"Ah!" he stopped her as he stepped in her way.

"I will be picking out your clothes for the day."

"No way." she glared.

"My day my rules. You had your fun so now it's my turn."

He steered her into her bedroom and went into her closet as he pulled out a pair of white shorts, a blue flowing top and a jean jacket. He also set out a pair of white flats and told her to put her hair up in a ponytail and lay off the make up. When she was done she looked very much like the Mia he knew but the frown on her face was evident as she stood there arms folded like a sulking child.

"I look and feel like I'm twelve."

"You look nice." he said. "I'm going to go get dressed and we'll head out."

* * *

When Steve was done they left Stark Tower and took a cab. It was a bit of a drive but when they got out Mia saw Coney Island Amusement Park. She shook her head and looked at Steve who was gauging her reaction.

"You took me to an amusement park?"

"Not just any amusement park." he said and she looked back at the people and places and then looked confused for a second as she then shut her eyes for a moment wincing.

Memories flooded into her head and when she opened her eyes she walked forward and Steve followed after her. She wandered through the crowd until she stopped at a pitching booth and picked up one of the baseballs. Steve handed the attendant five bucks and she then tossed it effectively hitting it square in the center and sending the bottles to the ground.

"The Lady wins the prize!" the attendant pulled down a stuffed pink Hippo and she stared at it before turning and looking at Steve before lazily extending it to him.

"Here. I'm not really into stuffed animals." she said indifferently.

"Thanks." he said and took it with a half smile before he took her hand and led her off to play more games.

They ate ice cream, went on a few rides before it became sunset and together they sat side by side on the Ferris Wheel. Mia lent on the bar and stared out at the sunset and Steve looked at her.

"See, wasn't so bad was it?"

"I guess it was okay." she admitted.

"You smiled and laughed more than once."

"Yeah..."

"And how do you feel?"

"Good. Like...I've been here before."

"You have. With me over a year ago."

"Did I enjoy being here back then?"

"Yes. That day was also the day you came out to the world that you were a mutant. You saved a whole train of people, and they became grateful to you. That day you told me some very deep and important things. Things that make up who you are and how you really feel. Not the Mia that was partying it up around New York last night and takes peoples free will away."

"Why are you trying so hard to make me out to be something I'm not anymore?"

"Because I have to believe. I'm not giving up on you. You may think you're trapped...but we're watching out for you."

When they exited the Ferris Wheel there standing in a white shirt and pants with white heels and a white blazer was a blonde woman. She was staring right at Steve and Mia.

Steve noticed her right away and walked up to her.

"Agent Carter." he addressed her and she nodded curtly and then looked to Mia.

"The Director wants to see you both."

"Someone's the errand girl." Mia said and Sharon smirked then and shook her head.

"We were never close growing up. But you should at least know I'm family. And as such I deserve a little respect."

Mia's brow furrowed and Sharon held her hand out to shake.

"Sharon Carter, your cousin. I also formally go by Agent 13 at Shield."

"Yeah nice to meet you. I guess." Mia said eyeing the blonde.

* * *

The three of them slipped into a black car and headed back to Stark Tower which nowadays acted more along the lines of a Shield Headquarters than an actual company. Mia sighed as she got out of the car and Sharon led them upstairs. The elevator ride was static and rather awkward and when they came to the conference center inside the room was Director Fury. He was sitting at the very top of a long table and his fingers drummed on the surface of it methodically. He then shifted his one eye gaze at Mia and he then gestured for them to take seats.

Once they did, except for Sharon who stood by the door Fury rose a little remote and clicked the button and the lights dimmed and a projector flickered to life. On the display screen was a picture of a curly haired Mia on a bar dancing and Steve not to far off in the very same frame.

"Looks like you two had quite the night." Fury said and Mia just smirked while Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Forgive us sir. It was a momentary lapse of judgement."

"I'll say. You two caused quite a stir. So much for laying low Agent Harper."

"Oh...well, I needed to get out of this place."

"Yes and upon further observation it seems you possess some very unique talents. Ones that any of our best agents would kill to possess. Your ability to manipulate the mind is unparalleled and for that I have a mission for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes." he then clicked the button again and there in front of him was a Russian official who also happened to be a five star general. "Demetri Antoliv is a Russian politician. In the past few months he's been stocking up on obsolete Stark Industries weapons and storing them in one large storage facility. He has several buyers lined up, one of them being our own Secretary of Defense."

"America wants to buy weapons that private owners from our country have sold to foreign countries?" Steve asked and Fury nodded.

"Our intel indicates that our own government seeks to do a special program. They call it Operation X." Sharon began as she did not leave her position at the door.

"What is Operation X exactly?" Mia asked and Fury shrugged.

"Don't have a clue. But that's were you come in. You will be partnering with Agent Romanoff and Agent Carter on this mission. You will be interrogating Demetri Antoliv and you will gain information about this Operation X and what our own government is doing being involved in it."

"When?"

"You leave in the morning. Dismissed."

Steve and Mia got up and made to leave back up to the flat but Fury stopped them as he rose from his seat.

"Agent Harper."

"Yes sir." she turned and looked at him and he sighed.

"Also it would be wise at this time to remove you from staying with Captain Rogers. You will be taken offsite to a Shield Barracks."

"Sir I don't think-,"

"Enough Rogers." Fury said seriously. "Agent Harper doesn't play nice with others. So we're going to train her to do so. Living in tight quarters with other trainees might put her into some perspective at how lenient we are being with her. As large a mission this is Agent Harper...you are still under heavy surveillance. Failure to deliver accurate intel on this mission will have you suspended, apprehended and put in a maximum security mutant prison. Is that understood? One more stunt like you pulled last night and you will have run all my patience out."

"Yes sir." she nodded.

But this was the perfect opportunity to get some information for The Brotherhood. It was why she was really here in the first place. If she had to play the good soldier then she would.

Besides she got most of her pent up wiles out of the way...she was ready to focus again. And now that she was positive she had Steve wrapped around her finger it was time to move onto the others.

* * *

Mia stood in her room at the end of her bed packing a small black suitcase for her mission and to take with her to the barracks. She would be on her mission in Russia for two weeks and then the other two would be spent acclimating her to other people. It was fine with her. She didn't really care. As she folded a shirt there was a knock at the door and Mia looked over her shoulder to the right to see Bruce standing there in the open dooryway.

"Hey." he said and she went back to folding her clothes.

"Hi." she said nonchalantly.

"So...uh heard you were leaving?"

"Yup." she sighed as she placed her black dress into her luggage and then slipped in a pair of Christain Loboutin heels.

"Also heard you had quite the night."

"Yeah. I'm being sent to a Shield Barracks because of it. Aparently I don't play well with others."

Bruce stepped in as he wrung his hands awkwardly and looked around then back at her. He looked different from the last time she had seen him. He was now clean shaven, his hair was cut and washed and no staines or wrinkles were aparent on his clothing. He also wore a black button down and a pair of black slacks. In fact black looked really good on him. He smiled awkardly and her and she smiled back slightly.

"You seem to be doing better." she said.

"Yeah just...coping. I was sent to a Shield therapist and kind of got myself together again."

"That's good."

"So Russia?"

"Yeah...Russia."

"Do you speak Russian?"

"No. But all I have to do is get into someone's mind who does and I can. It's not that hard to pick certain traits or information out of someone's mind when they aren't trained to keep it from you."

"I see. Well I wish you didn't have to go."

"I don't. I hate it in this tower, in this room, in this place. It's a constant day to day struggle to compare to someone I'm not."

"I don't believe that."

"Everyone keeps on saying it," she walked over to her bedside table and past him and picked up a book before tossing it in her luggage. "but you know, I keep proving them wrong. I just don't care."

"Well I do." he said sadly. "I care about the memories I had with you."

Mia closed her eyes for a moment before walking up to him and placing her hand on his arm. In that moment she felt confused as he blankly stared up at him but as if she couldn't see him. As she spaced out he watched her pupils dilate and then contract over and over again and she let her arm fall as she backed away and rubbed her temple.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a headache." she said and he walked up to her as he took her hands and then nodded to the bed.

"Sit."

She did as she was told and sat and he knelt in front of her as he took a flashlight from his pocket and did a eye test on her. He flashed the light awaiting a response but they didn't respond properly to the light. Instead when his hand reached out and tilted her chin up they dialted almost full black and stared at him.

"Your pupils aren't responding normally. They're dilating and contracting as if you're having a seizure." he said with concern his brow furrowed.

"I'm fine honestly. It's just a headache."

"You spaced out." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Everyone spaces out."

"Mia this could be a physical response to PTSD. Your body has muscle memory and your mind may not remember but certain parts of you do. Loud noises, or fire, bright lights, familiar surroundings or smells. Even a simple touch by a certain person could bring on an episode of sorts."

"None of that scares me." she said as she shoved his hand away from her chin.

"Then let me try something." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and then unlocked it. After pressing a few buttons loud gunfire and explosions could be heard. Bruce watched her as she began to space out and then she stared straight at him her eyes glowing white.

* * *

_She was inside a large facility surrounded by fire and explosions and gunfire. It was all one big flash but she remembered as she sat on top of a woman holding her down, the feeling of fear and anguish as she closed her eyes and let her powers take her over completely. The fire of the explosion burned her but it didn't kill her. It was like standing in an oven but nothing could hurt or kill her. But it didn't prevent the pain as flames and concrete knicked and licked at her skin._

_Then it was black for the longest time. So long in fact she was sure she was dead. But rubble was removed from over her and there before her stood a man. His face was old and grey and he extended his hand to her._

_"She's alive, but barely. Mystique get her up."_

_A woman of blue and scales with yellow eyes and red hair pulled her up and into her strong arms. She was cradeled against her body and though she was aware she was limp like a doll. In fact she stared into space like a doll. A ashen and bloody doll with her uniform torn and charred. _

_Though she could not close her eyes or have any motor functions it was the last thing she was aware of before she woke up as Oracle._

* * *

Mia gasped as she stood up bringing Bruce with her and by the scruff of his collar. She marched forward and shoved him against the wall her eyes glowing bright and he looked down at her with wide fearful eyes.

"Mia it's me."

"You! You were the reason I died!" she yelled. "The fire! All that fire."

But as she began to think and calm she let him go and confused she held her head and screamed. Sinking to her knees the whole building began to shake. But Bruce dove down to his knees and scooped her up as he held her his hand holding the back of her head.

"It's alright. I'm not gonna leave you." he said to her and she calmed down and so did the shaking that was on the level of an earthquake. At that moment the entire Avengers pretty much entered Mia's room in a rush and came upon the two.

"Banner! What on earth was that?" Natasha asked.

"She remembered." Bruce said gently as he still held Mia but looked up at the others. "She remembered the explosion."

"Well if something like this happens every time she rememebrs something," Tony started. "she should be sent to the middle of no where in a field and left there to freak out. I'm tired of my building getting destroyed."

"She'll be fine. Just give us some space." Bruce said and everyone looked at one another before backing out. Save for Steve. He stared at the two. In a sense he was jealous. He had tried his absolute hardest to get her to rememebr. And a few moments with Bruce and she could remember something.

* * *

__After calming down Mia sat there in front of Bruce and looked at him and he at her.

"I can't believe..." she rubbed her face and then settled her hands in her lap as she fiddled with her fingers. "I didn't think I'd ever remember anything. It was horrible. All that fire."

"It was just the last moment of the old life you had. Maybe if we work together we can work backwards to the important things."

"I don't know." she said tiredly. "My life...my death...it just sounds all so painful. I don't want to go through more pain. Bruce...I'm not in pain. Why are you all so intent of putting me through so much pain."

At that her eyes began to water and she began to cry uncontrollably. Bruce reached out as he cupped her face in his large hands.

"Shh...hey. We don't want to put you through pain. We want you to be the person you are meant to be. Scars and all. If you have to go through that pain then go through it. But pain makes people stronger. It shows just what we can live through. I'm living proof of that."

"Everytime I get something...any small bit or piece of memroy it's like I'm being hit with so many emotions. I can't function like that."

"We'll work on it together."

"No...please just leave me alone." she cried some more but pushed him away. He made no move to touch her anymore.

"Mia."

"Bruce...no."

"I love you." he said softly. "I know it doesn't mean much to this Mia, but I never had the chance to tell the old Mia. I never had to express how thankful I was to her for saving my life over and over again. I was so lonely and when I met you I wasn't anymore. You accepted me, faults and all. And I love you."

"Stop." she begged.

"I won't stop giving you the love you deserve." he said adamantly.

"Look were loving me got. Me dead and you in pain."

"Well you're not dead, and I'm not in pain anymore. I let you go once...I am not doing that again. Even if I have to follow you to the ends of the universe, let you punch and kick me, let you walk all over me, I will be by your side. I will cheer you on and root for you. I'll always be on your team."

"I hate you." she said and he smiled.

"No you don't."

"Shut up." she pulled him in by his collar and pressed her lips against his. "Just shut up."


	6. Separated

The next morning at the Shield Air Base Mia stood outside a jet prepped and ready to head to Russia. She was dressed in a black pencil dress and heels, her hair pulled up into a long ponytail. She looked very much like her old self standing there. Bruce stood before her and he looked from the plane to her.

"Be safe." he said and she nodded.

"I'll try."

"When you get back...come see me."

She smiled at that and folded her arms and looked down as she ground her heel into the pavement.

"Yeah. Well, I don't think I want to avoid you anymore."

"Well, call me."

"If I'm allowed, I will."

He stepped forward and looked at her for a moment before taking a deep breath and then pressing his lips to hers softly for a moment and then parting. They stared at each other intensely for another moment before she pulled him in by the nape of the neck and kissed him a little more firmly before parting and walking towards the plane.

Bruce couldn't hide his grin as he waved at the plane and then stepped back towards the car that was waiting. Tony had brought him to the air strip in his red Lamborghini to see them off. Steve was there too leaning against his bike his arms folded and sunglasses covering his expression.

When Bruce approached Tony who was sitting against the hood stood straight and grinned.

"Quite the goodbye there."

"Well, it's different. She would have never kissed me before, but...I'm hoping that maybe if she likes me she'll want to remember."

"Well seems she does Dr. Banner." Steve said.

"Ooo." Tony winced sarcastically. "Forgot Red White and Blue Balls over here has the hots for Mia too."

Though you couldn't see Steve's eyes you could tell he was giving Tony a murderous glare and Bruce placed his hands in his pockets and stepped up to Steve.

"We both like her right?" he stated.

"Yeah." Steve took off his sunglasses and put them in his jacket pocket. "But it's clear on the choice she's made."

"How about we go with, who's the best for her in the end. The one that will treat her right and we can both agree we would do anything for her. and I know for a fact you would treat her right and give her the life she deserves. A normal life."

"Yeah but she's not normal. Even when she was the Mia we all knew, she wasn't normal. She doesn't even know what she wants."

"Well maybe that's just it. Old Mia liked ol' reliable Captain Rogers and this Mia likes Dangerous Hulk Banner." Tony stated. "It's like we're dealing with two women here and I think that's what we need to do. Treat her like two different women. Pretty simple actually. And you two need to square with that."

"And what if she remembers and chooses me?" Steve said looking at Bruce.

"I'll let her go with no regrets." he said simply. "If she decides to be with you Steve, I'll leave you two be. I'll leave New York and return to Calcutta and never come back. I'll never interfere with your lives again. But if she chooses me, nothing changes here. We continue as a team...we support the decisions made."

"Alright."

"Well lovebirds we have a month till she returns. Let's just kick back and relax a little. Who wants Shwarma?" Tony clapped his hands together and rubbed them as he looked expectantly between the two other men.

* * *

Mia sat in the plane her head resting on her palm as she stared out the window. The flight to Russia was going to be a long one. Natasha however seemed perfectly comfortable.

"How does it feel to be going home?" Mia asked finally and Natasha turned her blue gaze to meet the others.

"I'm indifferent about it. I go were there is work, that's home."

"What about you Agent Carter? Ever been to Russia?"

"Several times." the blonde responded.

"What's it like?"

"Cold during the winter, hot during the summer seasons depending on the region." Natasha sighed. "Are you nervous?"

"No...why?'

"You're asking a lot of questions."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? This is an intel mission. The more I know the more I blend in and the higher chance of success."

"Nat, I don' think we have to worry about her." Sharon chuckled as she unbuckled her seat belt and stood up. "Who wants something to drink? I'm parched."

Sixteen hours later the flight landed at night time at a private air strip in Russia. The three women exited the plane were a car was waiting for them and they took it to their hotel. That's when they began to set up. They separated their things and made this space livable for the next two weeks while they planned. They were gonna have to get Mia close to Demetri Antoliv without bringing uneeded suspicion. They'd have to find a crowded scene in order to avoid it getting messy but they were confident in their skills.

Natasha sat at a table and cleaned her guns as she peered at Mia who was also cleaning her gear. She had more knives than guns but the woman seemed pretty content with her weapons.

"So you and Banner?" Natasha asked as she set down her pistol.

"What about Bruce and I?" Mia asked not even looking over at the red head.

"Well...you two seem closer. And a the air strip you two were rather intimate."

"I remembered the explosion." Mia said carefully and Sharon paused as she looked at Mia. She had not been informed of this development. "I remember why I sacrificed myself. Partly because of Bruce and partly because I wanted to be with my brother. It's the first feeling I felt of my past, and it was aweful. But the one thing that remained adamant was how I felt for Bruce."

"And Steve Rogers?" Sharon asked this time.

"I feel for him too. But not as significant I suppose. I don't know. I just know that I feel like I need to be around Bruce. Like some thread is connecting us and it's important somehow. I'm not fully sure but...he makes me feel like everything is okay. I don't feel suffocated."

"And Rogers makes you feel suffocated?"

"Sometimes. You all do actually so it's not just him. I'm trying, I really am." Mia said and Natasha nodded.

"Well, you should get dressed. We should start this mission as soon as possible because there's lots of work to be done."

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York, Steve was at a pub with a glass of water staring up at the news on the large screen television. Why he was here he didn't quite know himself but he just needed to get out. This place wasn't packed or really happening but more along the lines of relaxing and easy going. Which is what he needed...he needed to just get back to his pace. As he glanced out the window he saw someone familiar walk by and he set his glass down and headed out. It was the blonde girl from the other night. She was dressed nicely in a pencil dress and heels and her hair was in luxurious spiral curls that bounced with every step.

"Excuse me?" he asked standing near the pub door and she paused and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly and she seemed to be a little embarassed.

"Uh...hi." she said awkwardly and he smiled a bit.

"I just saw you walking by, and wanted to say hello."

"Oh." she seemed to think about it and realized Steve wasn't going to be an ass about things so she turned and faced him fully. "Well, hey."

He smiled a bit more at that.

"Where are you off too?"

"I just got off of work. I work for a Law Firm downtown."

"As a Secretary?"

"No." she smiled more. "I'm a partner in the firm."

Steve's eyes widened at that and she chuckled a bit.

"Most people have that reaction." she stepped forward more and looked up at the pub he was in front of. "Out for another night of fun?"

"No more like relaxing."

"Not with that girl you live with?"

"She...she's in the military. She went to stay at the barracks for a few weeks. So I decided to go out by myself to relax and do something more tame." he said trying to choose his words more carefully. It's not like he could outright tell her that Mia went to Russia on some secret mission with two other Agents and that she was going to stay at a Barracks when she got back because she was a mutant and didn't play well with others. When he even thought about it he sounded a bit insane.

"Aren't you in the military?" she pointed to his dog tags and he looked down and realized they weren't tucked in as usual.

"Yeah, a while ago. I'm retired I guess you could say. I already did a full tour."

"In Iraq or Afghanistan if you don't mind me asking?"

"Afghanistan." he lied.

"I'm sorry. You must have seen some horrible things over there."

"It wasn't all bad. I helped a lot of people." he said rubbing the back of his neck. Steve really hated lying even though it was a version of the truth. "Do you uh...want to get a drink?"

"I can't." she said sadly. "I have to get home to my daughter."

"D-daughter?" Steve's eyes widened. This woman looked no older than Mia.

"Yeah. She's gonna be eight in two weeks."

"You're young to have an eight year old."

"Well I had her when I was seventeen." she said carefully gauging his expression.

"And you went to law school?"

"My parents are...well off." she had this look on her face however that was displeased at the idea. "She has a nanny that helps me take care of her and I studied at home and took my courses online. My parents own the firm I work at and partner in. I got lucky I suppose that I can provide for her in the way I can now. I do spend more time with her because I'm at a place in my life were I'm able. The other night when I was out with friends...was a bachelorette party. I never go out and I never get that drunk. The last time I did I eneded up with an eight year old so..."

"I'm sorry about that night."

"It's fine. Everyone has to let loose once in a while or you tend to go crazy. And most guys wouldn't have been as nice as you were to me. Most guys actually are like your roommate."

"She's really nice if you give her the chance." Steve defended kindly. "She's just...going through a lot. She has PTSD and Amnesia, so she's trying to adjust."

"Oh...well I guess that explains the behavior."

"Well you should get going home, I've kept you long enough. It was nice meeting you again-,"

"Maggie." she said with a smile. "It's short for Margaret but I hated it growing up."

"It's a beautiful name." Steve said staring at her now. "Well I'm Steve, I don't know if I introduced myself properly the last time we parted."

"You did, but I forgot." she said apologetically. "Well maybe, we can see each other again?"

"Sure...when are you free next?"

"Well I don't exactly have for sure days off, it's just when I have holes in my bookings with clients. I am free right now...maybe you can come over and have coffee at my place? We can take a cab."

"Sure. Sounds nice."


	7. New Acquaintances

_Steve..._

The cab ride was kind of awkward for Steve and Maggie as the two sat in silence. But when the cabbie drove up to the front of a gated community and in the wealthier part of New York he looked out the window with awe. The cab pulled to the front of a brick home built in the traditional New York style but nice and neat. She got out and so did he as he stared up at the home. She gestured for him to follow taking keys out of her purse and walking up the steps. He followed not far behind and she unlocked the door and came inside. But she turned around quickly and looked at him biting her lip.

"My daughter doesn't really take to strange men. She hardly knows her father and well...I don't bring men around her often. Her dad comes once every three months so, I just don't want this to be confusing for her. Please say you're a friend of mine from work or something."

"I promise I'll be as neutral and as respectful as possible." he said honestly and she nodded with a slight smile before letting him in though he saw the reluctance and stopped. "If you don't want me to Maggie-"

"No, I do." she said a little more sure of herself.

"Mommy!" a small voice said and thunderous footsteps were heard from the stairs and suddenly Maggie lurched a bit from behind as a rather short girl with blonde curly hair in low pigtails was hugging to her mom's waist. Maggie's face lit up as she crouched down and tugged on the left pigtail playfully.

"Gracie, what have I told you about running in the house?"

"I know, I just got excited. You're never home."

"Well I'm home a little early. I brought a friend," she pointed up at Steve and the little girl called Gracie looked up at Steve. The girls mirth turned dark and Steve was taken aback as she glared at him.

"Who are you?" the little girl said almost in disgust and Maggie frowned.

"Grace," her mother said more sternly. "be nice. I didn't raise you that way."

"Sorry Mommy. Hi, welcome to our home Mister. I'm Grace." the little girl tipped into a dull curtsy and Steve then bowed.

"I'm Steve. I'm a...friend of your mom's."

"Madame, I am so sorry." came a meek voice from the downstairs hallway and everyone looked to see a small asian woman dressed in a navy blue maids uniform and her hair in a low ponytail.

"It's fine Amy. You can go home for the day. Thank you so much for picking up Gracie from school."

"It's a pleasure ma'am. Grace did her homework as well, and she has an art project due in a week."

"Of course, I'll take her to the craft store later."

Amy went into the kitchen and didn't come out having grabbed her belongings and using the back door. Maggie gestured for Steve to come inside as she closed the door and the three went into the sitting area. Steve looked about at the deco art furniture and decor. Some of it was authentic too...after all it was around the time he had lived originally. There was plenty of World War II items as well and as Maggie went into the kitchen he looked at the mantel. Grace looked at him curiously and walked up next to him as she pointed up at the picture he was staring at.

"My Grandpa John." she said.

"Was he in the war?"

"In Germany in 1944." she said smartly. "He was a Colonel."

"Wow, he outranked me then."

"Were you in the military?"

"A long time ago."

"Oh...what was your rank?"

Steve smiled and took his dog tags off from around his neck and handed them to Grace. She took them and looked at them with curiosity and then her brow furrowed.

"Steven G. Rogers, Captain." she said reading them and he smiled a bit more fondly. She was a smart little girl.

She then handed them back to him before looking at him calculatingly.

"So...those aren't modern day miitary dog tags."

"Oh?" he swallowed a bit hard.

"Mhm. The newer one's are made of stainless steel and those aren't. Those are like my Grandpa John's."

"I guess I got swindled huh?" he said to her and she shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Sorry, I didn't have any coffee left. I hope lemonade is okay?" Maggie returned with a trey of lemonade and Steve nodded.

"It's fine, thank you."

The three of them sat around and had some lemonade and started talking. Grace however was the high question asker as she asked Steve a lot of questions and he was more than happy to answer them. And as time progressed Maggie watched as Grace smiled sincerely at his jokes or stories and how she seemed more excited as they talked. She watched as the two of them seemed to click, the both of them sharing something similar in their souls. And Maggie knew then that Steve also didn't have a father present growing up just from the way he and Grace interacted.

"Mommy! Can we go?"

That brought Maggie out of her thoughts as she looked at her daughter.

"Go were sweetie?"

"Stark Expo...weren't you listening. Steve is friends with Tony Stark. They have so many cool things there and it'd be good for one of my projects for school."

"I suppose..."

"It isn't until next week." Steve said carefully.

"Well...I suppose I can take some time off of work." Maggie smiled.

"Really?!" Grace looked really excited as she stood up suddenly. "I have to tell Amanda."

And with that she dashed out of the room and upstairs. Maggie chuckled at her daughter and looked back at Steve.

"You're good with her."

"She's a spitfire for sure." he said and she nodded.

"She doesn't get it from me. But thank you."

"For?"

"Being kind to her. She likes you...a lot. I can tell. Normally she would have been really rude to you and a little devil to boot."

"Grace is sweet. Thank you for letting me meet her."

Maggie smiled a bit and looked down at her cup in her hands. The more Steve looked at her the more her face became attractive. She was young and beautiful and her long blonde hair was twisted into a low messy bun as a few spiral curls escaped it. Her eyes were a warm honey and her nose was attractive and slightly upturned. Her lips weren't full but they curved nicely and elegantly. She was tall even without heels on and she was thin and shapely for a woman. She was no Mia but she had her own mystery and her own light to her.

"So who's Amanda?" he asked and Maggie smiled.

"It's her best friend at school. She's also a sweet girl. I'm friends with her mother, she's a Secretary at a firm down the road from mine."

"So what's law like?"

"It's fine I suppose." she chuckled. "It pays my bills and gives me a beautiful home to have Grace grow up in."

"I ddn't hear anywhere in that sentence that it was your dream."

"I was seventeen, I had Grace nine months later and I barely graduated high school. From then on, my dreams weren't my own. My dream was Grace and I needed to grow up and put dreams aside for something that I think now I can see as much more enriching."

"What did you want to do?"

"Oh...I wanted to be a ballerina." she said sadly. "I was good...but after having a baby your body changes too much sometimes to go back to a dancers figure. I do miss it but...the shelf life is so small. And I don't think I could ever support Grace on a dancers income. But it would have been nice. My dad before he died used to come to all my recitals."

"Grandpa John?" he questioned and Maggie looked at him curiously. "Grace was telling me about him...when I was looking at all your World War II things."

"Oh...yes. Grandpa John was my dad. He was a Colonel. My mom didn't want to move around with him so we stayed here in New York. It was hard but my mom didn't want me to be a military brat with no friends and no life of my own. But look were that got me...knocked up at seventeen. I'm just thankful that we turned out okay."

"But you said your parents own a law firm."

"My mom remarried after my dad died. He died when I was pretty young. She remarried my step dad Michael and he's a lawyer and she's a lawyer. It's just how that worked."

"Well...I'm glad I got to meet you both. I don't have many friends outside of those I live with and what not."

"Yeah how did you get stuck with your roommate?"

"She used to be much nicer. I'm not making excuses for her behavior but she is really nice deep down. She honestly didn't know who she was six months ago and it's been a long arduous process getting her to be a little more human."

"Yeah I suppose I would act out too having felt very confused at the world." she said understandingly.

Just then Grace came bounding down the stairs with her cell phone in her hand and jumped on the couch next to her mom.

"Mom can Amanda come to Stark Expo too?!"

"Sweetie, I think it's rude to invite friends along when someone has invited you to a special place." Maggie said sternly but Steve just grinned.

"No it's fine! Honestly. I can bring whomever and if Grace wants a friend then the more the merrier."

Maggie looked at him and his classic good looks and kind manners and felt lucky she had met an actual good man. She wasn't planning on anything coming from this but it wasn't often a good one was placed in front of her. Her last few boyfriends were complete crap and Grace's dad was no winner either. He was still stuck in high school, drinking and partying and had no ambition. Grace's father lived off his parents and didn't even have a real job to help with child support. Maggie was stern though in that if he ever got a job he would owe her back child support. Being a lawyer had it's perks.

"Thank you Steve." Maggie said sweetly and Grace cheered as she put the phone to her ear.

"You can come!" she said running off again.

"I have never seen a kid, much less a little girl be so excited about something like Stark Expo. I thought it'd be something more for adults."

"She's into those sorts of things. She's a bit of a nerd like me."

"Well if all nerds were as pretty as you I would have enjoyed high school a bit more." he said and Maggie flushed a bit as she took a deflecting sip of her lemonade.

He was good.

A few hours later Steve departed the Clarkson residence and headed back to Stark Tower with a sense of relief. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could relax. He didn't know why but Maggie and Grace were like a bit of him that had been missing. They were his real link to this world besides the Avengers. He then cast his thoughts to Mia and the lighthearted feeling seemed to ebb and he sighed as he looked out the window. He needed some sleep, he was thinking too much.

* * *

_Mia..._

In Russia, Mia sat at the bar at a gentlemans club in a black dress her Christain Loboutins cradeling her dainty feet and strapped around her thin ankles. She sighed as she looked into her White Russian and took a sip of it before she set the glass back down. She figured she was in Russia so she needed something a little close to home to drink even though the drink wasn't originally from this country. Even so...it was a little ironic in a way. Over her shoulder directly across the room was Demetri Antoliv with a few girls in scantily clad dresses and exceptionally bad tans and weaves. Mia looked elegant and classy but sexy and this club was full of hookers.

In her ear was a mic and on the other end was Natasha. She was in a hotel room a few blocks away having cut into the security systems to watch them and Mia was at the bar while talking to a few soldiers from the Kremlin a few tables away was Sharon in a befitting white cocktail dress. She seemed to fit in easily with her classic beauty and her hair rolled up into a ninteen forties updo with red lipstick. She almost looked like Marylin Monroe and she got a lot of attention. Which was fine by Mia since her target was a little more harder to catch.

Standing up she then gathered her courage having finished her drink and headed over to were Demetri was. She circled around him heading to the powder room and caught his eye along the way. She smiled a small smile at him and then turned her nose forward. He watched her walk off.

He was handsome for a man in his late forties with hair of salt and pepper and a black gotee. His eyes were of the most piercing blue and he seemed to hold himself rather like Natasha did. Coming back she walked by close enough to allow his inner thoughts and impulses to take over and he reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her and began to speak to her in quick Russian.

"I have never seen you before."

"That is because I don't frequent this club. It was by happenstance that I am here tonight." she replied her Russian perfect which surprised him.

"Sit, let me buy my dark beauty a drink."

She did and so spent the night in his company. It was simple enough...turn into his arm candy, gain his trust, and therefore gain close access to the deep secrets in his mind. Mia would break him if she had to.


	8. This Is War

As the week progressed Mia was attending parties with Demetri quite often. She had become his favorite and she would have liked him in a way if he wasn't the bad guy in all of this. She needed to get him alone and vulnerable in order to take the information from his mind. But it seems that there was something about him that had him incredibly prepared for someone to read his mind. Every time she tried she felt a mental block, like someone had put it there and she was unable to get information without effort. This could only have been done by another mutant like her. Tonight was a new party for the higher officials at the Kremlin. Dressed in black lace and satin she entered the hall with Demetri. It was glamorous and full of finery as she looked as bored and as proper as the rest of them. His hand was placed on her lower back and he guided her around placing a champagne glass in her hands. Sipping on it occasionally she listened to Colonels, Generals, Politicians and their wives and girlfriends mingle about and talk about their money and wealth. It was a bit digusting really.

Natasha had reminded her thought to seem as she was born and bred as one of them. To take on the second skin and own it. It was the mark of a good spy and she needed to prove her worth.

"Darling won't you get me another drink." Demetri said to her and she gave him a demure smile before walking off. Settling her drink on a waiters trey she went to a table and picked up another glass of champagne and then walked back handing it to Demetri.

"Ah, you have her trained comrad." said an older man in his fifties and was a highly decorated General.

"She is very obedient and beautiful. I lucked out eh?"

"What is it you do for a living?" the General asked her.

"I'm a buisess woman."

"How mysterious." the General laughed and clapped Demetri on the shoulder. "Make her a wife before she slips away."

Demetri and Mia shared a look and he pulled her to his side before kissing her cheek. She chuckled into it and then whispered in his ear. He laughed and then set his glass down before he excused them and they left the party. The ride back to the penthouse he resided in wasn't long and up the elevator they rode together till her heels hit white marble. It was much more glamorous than Tony's penthouse and had more of a static black and white flare than a homey vibe. She felt hands on her shoulders and a kiss at her neck and she turned as she stared him straight in the eyes.

"Sit." she commanded her eyes turning white.

Demetri Antoliv's eyes widened for a moment in surprise and then did as he was told.

He sat ridgidly on the couch and Mia walked over as she sat on the one opposite him and cocked her head slightly to the side gauging him with an unreadable expression.

"So...you have the most interesting little block in your brain if I've ever seen one." Mia said then in perfect English.

"You're a spy." he spit out and she laughed.

"Kind of but not what you think. As you may already know I'm a mutant, and an exceptionally powerful one."

"You're a freak. A waste product of humans."

"What is Operation X?" she said getting straight to the point.

"Is that what you want to know?" he chuckled. "It won't be a secret much longer so I'm sorry you've wasted your time cozying up to me. I'll tell you, you don't have to go digging around. Operation X is a worldwide registration act that will be presented to the UN in a few weeks time. All of you abominations will be either detained, killed or forced to register with the government. And I have weapons that will neautralize you all."

"Stark weapons. We know." she said crossing her legs and fixing her dress. "And you honestly think you're going to make us do anything? We're what nature intended, we're the next step in evolution. You cannot stop progress. The last man that tried to control an entire ethnic group started a war, killed millions, and went insane. I'm sure your buddy Stalin remembers his friend Hitler." she said sarcastically.

"It's not just you. It's the heroes too. All will be forced to unmask and register or be killed."

Mia having enough of him shut his mouth and then dove into his mind. The more she beat at the barrier the more he screamed. In her ear she heard Natasha telling her to stop but she didn't want to. She was so close to finding out more when she finally broke down a barrier and saw just what they had planned for all of them. They were almost garunteeing a slaughter.

It was the Genocide of Mutants and Heroes as they knew it.

Mia pulled back and stood up as she clenched her fist out and choked down on his wind pipe. She had a crucial choice and she was about to make it. She had to warn the others, to suit up and fight back. If what Demetri said was true there was nothing now that could stop Operation X unless people started to rally behind one banner. Good and bad needed to be apart of this fight less mutants cease to exist and plenty of innocents die.

"Mia stop!" came a voice and Mia looked up to see Natasha and Sharon standing there guns pointed at her.

"You didn't hear him did you?" she said glaring back at the man in her grasp slowly choking on his own air. "Disgusting."

"Mia it's not gonna help if you kill him."

"Who cares." she glared. "He's benign."

"You kill him and you just prove him right. You kill him and it doesn't help your case against mutant kind. You'll be the monster he thinks you are."

"I am the monster he thinks I am!" she yelled as the lightbulbs began to crack as well as windows and picture frames. Anything with glass suffered. "It's what The Brotherhood feared all along."

"The Brotherhood?" Natasha looked at Mia quizically before it dawned on her and her grip tightened on her gun. "So that's were you've been...with them. That's why this Mia acts and lives like she does."

"I'm me. Unafraid and unburdened by fear, love, or attachment. I'm the perfect soldier." Mia said her voice raspy and firm. "I am power. And those like me are power. We are the next stage in evolution and you cannot stop evolution. And I don't care what you think of me...I'm going to kill them all. Every, last, one who signs that UN treaty tomorrow. They want to play, we can play. And it starts with him."

Suddenly Demetri's neck cracked to the side and he fell onto the couch limp, his eyes wide and tongue sticking out. Mia had telekinetically wrung his neck like a spring chicken. And then she mentally made both women pass out as the hit the floor and she walked by them throwing the ear piece out of her ear. As she stood in the elevator she watched the metal doors close blocking her from sight.

She was now a ghost in the wind.

* * *

Mia wasn't going to be following anymore rules. Shield's, the Avengers, none of it mattered. She didn't even want The Brotherhood...they didn't know what they were dealing with. Her whole world could collapse in a matter of days and she needed all the strength she could gather. It didn't matter if it was good versus evil this was the government coming down on them and forcing them out of hiding. It would get to the point were they would be tested at the age of thirteen or whenever they hit puberty to see if you were a mutant.

Children would be seprated from parents, pulled from schools, turned into targets and for what? Peace of mind? Because the governement had to know the buisness of all mutants. Was it enough to kill them over...absolutely not. The mutant world had every right to live as much as the regular people.

Getting back to New York was no problem. And when she did she went immediately into hiding. Shield could try and find her, and so could the Avengers but they wouldn't find anything.

And they didn't.

When news hit the Avengers, Bruce sat there with a hard look on his face and Steve rubbed his jaw as he stared at the ground.

No one could believe Mia to be a cold blooded killer. Demetri Antoliv was dead because of her and the information they had gathered wasn't as extensive as what Mia knew. After reading his mind she had acquired all that she needed to take down this little operation the government had planned. And what's more she wasn't going to sit by idly while even heroes that weren't necessarily mutants get prosecuted as well.

It was only a matter of time before Shield also turned on everyone and Mia knew it was the last place she wanted to be.

"What of her contacts in Chicago?" Steve asked.

"All of them were different people. We think she was meeting with this woman." Fury had Maria Hill pass dockets around and everyone opened them to see a long list of mutants all belonging to The Brotherhood. One of them was a familiar person to Steve...it was the woman that held him at gunpoint on the train almost two years ago. "Her name is Raven Darkholm or more commonly goes by Mystique and she is a very powerful mutant. Able to shape shift into any form, and she's Magneto's right hand."

"You think Mia would try and contact her?" Clint asked as he flipped through all of the files.

"No." came a voice from the doorway. There in an all black ensemble was Mia and she was not alone. "I have no need for petty acquaintances."

"How did you get passed Shield security?" Fury asked. He wasn't surprised but he wasn't gonna take this lightly. All the Avengers stood from the round table and looked at Mia who scanned them with a hard look on her face.

"Like this." Sabertooth a mutant from The Brotherhood came up holding a Shield Agent in his grasp and threw him to the floor unconscious and bleeding heavily.

"What have you come here for Mia?" Tony asked as he clenched his fists at his side.

"Simple really. Two things...I've come for information that the government may have passed to Fury and then Banner."

Everyone looked at Bruce then and he looked uncomfortable.

"Why just him?" Natasha stood next to the doctor and was ready to intercept if they made a grab for him.

"He's technically a mutant, and you think that he won't be one of their first targets if I don't take him? You all are under a delusion. Our own government and others as well are taking a rise against our kind. Fury knows...he's been given orders...haven't you Nick?"

Fury looked down at the table as he fiddled with his pen. Fury didn't fidget.

"I have been. But have been working around it."

"What do you mean sir?" Maria asked.

"I was to openly force Captain Rogers to be the first to unmask himself to the world. As a act of good faith."

"Rogers isn't a mutant."

"Rogers is a creation by the government." Fury said simply. "We own him. And it's not just mutants, it's heroes too."

Steve didn't look pleased at this statement but being a soldier he knew better than to speak up. Mia glared as she scoffed.

"See...and then you'll kill those who are too powerful to control. Hence the Stark Industries weapons that have been sold overseas. War is coming...and you think me and my people are going to sit back and watch you take innocent children away from their parents, experiment on us, register us, take away our basic rights to live? I won't stand for it."

"So what now?" Fury asked.

"Nightcrawler." she drawled and suddenly with a few poofs of smoke a dark figure with pointed ears and a tail was by the computer console and he plugged in a small tablet and began to hack and download Shield files. "I'm going to take all the info you have on Mutants and then erase it. And as we speak I have another destroying your back up servers as well. All files that Stark has hacked through has been erased."

Sabertooth took the dockets from the table, glaring and growling at the others as he did. He placed them in a side bag he had and Mia folded her arms.

"I'm surprised Nick...you haven't made to shoot me."

"I know better than to think it'll hit it's target." he said simply.

"Bruce?" she said now looking in his direction. "Come."

Holding her hand out she beckoned to him and he looked at the others who were gauging him.

"No." he said finally.

As much as he wanted to run to her and go away with her the Avengers was his family and friends. They were here long before she was.

Her hand lowered to her side as she had read his feelings and thoughts and nodded. She understood his decision even though it hurt her.

"Alright. But when I leave, you and I are enemies. And you know even with the Hulk you don't stand a chance. You all don't, and sooner or later you will realize this when it all comes crashing down on you at once."

Nightcrawler finished and with another few poofs of smoke he was by Mia's side again. Mia turned and walked out her entourage following her.

Everyone was left stunned into silence. If Mia dying the first time and thinking they had lost her was worse then this was devastating.


	9. The Show Must Go On

It was like a funeral happened all over again. Mia was gone, and under the worst of circumstances. But this time there was a bitter taste to it. Betrayal maybe? No one really could figure out how they were feeling. Bruce couldn't afford to feel, not after the press conference releasing the new UN treaty that had been signed that very moment. They all were watching it in Tony's penthouse.

It was a strange moment as they watched as police started raiding homes even under this new law and soon thousands were being ripped from families.

"I can't sit here and watch this." Steve said as he grabbed his jacket off the counter and put it on.

"Were are you going Steve?" Natasha sighed as she turned and watched him leave and he shrugged.

"Out."

"Be careful."

Steve went down to the parking garage and got his motorcycle and then headed to the only place nowadays that he felt remotely safe and welcome. He parked in front of Maggie's and walked up the steps as he knocked on the door. Maggie answered it as she was in a creme flowing shirt and leggings her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Steve?"

"Sorry I came unannounced, is that alright?"

"Yeah it's fine. Come in." Maggie let Steve in and they walked into the kitchen together were she had been brewing coffee and chopping fresh fruit. He saw she was also watching the UN summit on mutants on her television.

"You're watching that?"

"Yeah...it's a shame that they treat those a little different like that." she sighed. "I'm gonna have a lot of legal stuff starting tomorrow I bet you. What with this going against basic human rights. But I suppose people will turn around and say mutants and heroes aren't humans at all."

"Hey where's Grace?"

"She's with her father...it's his month I guess. He showed up this morning at eight and took her."

"Oh."

"I worry too." Maggie said catching his look and Steve smiled a bit.

"Well, there's still Stark Expo despite all of this. We can all look forward to it."

"She's thrilled." Maggie grinned. "Want something to eat? I'm just making a fruit salad and coffee."

"Sounds refreshing."

Together they chopped the fruit and sat at the kitchen table as they ate the fruit salad and drank coffee together. Steve felt like he was at home here and Maggie was exceptionally bright and kind. He liked her. Maybe not like how he had liked other women before, but he liked her enough. And that was rare.

It was rare he was willing to get this close to someone who didn't really know the truth. And even then he was debating on telling her for her own safety. But her and Grace were so ordinary and normal unburdened by the world he lived in and the people he surrounded himself with. But wouldn't that change things with this new registration act?

"Steve you alright?" Steve looked to Maggie and then nodded.

"Yeah just thinking."

"Don't think too hard handsome." She teased and he grinned looking back at the television. He'd keep it from her for a while longer. She didn't need any more stress. Just then the front door opened and footsteps came into the kitchen and there was Grace back from the zoo apparently having been with her father.

" Steve!" Grace ran up and hugged Steve and he picked her up and stood as he spun her around.

"Hey kiddo!" He said genuinely happy to see the blonde eight year old.

"How was the zoo with your dad Gracie?" Maggie asked her daughter as Steve settled her down. Grace shrugged and sighed.

"Fine." Not particularly caring about talking about her dad she grabbed onto Steve and began to drag him up to her room most likely to play with her army of dolls and the custom Barbie Dream House she had received from her grandparents for her recent birthday. Maggie watched the two leave and she smiled to herself as she took another sip of her coffee and returned to the TV. Secretly she liked Steve...she liked to think he'd make a good father to Grace and he was sweet to her. But something was holding him back. As a lawyer she was used to reading people and their tells and something was happening to Steve and she didn't quite know what she just hoped it wasn't serious. It was something though she wouldn't pursue...she'd wait. For now it was nice pretending they were a family.

* * *

When four in the afternoon rolled around Steve stood at the door with Maggie. She held it open and then smiled a bit before leaning on the door a bit. She looked back up at the stairs and checked to see if Grace was snooping before looking back at Steve.

"Thanks for stopping by today."

"No problem. I needed a breath of fresh air."

"Something wrong? You can trust me."

"I know I do trust you Maggie it's just...complicated."

"You're not married are you?" She smirked and he laughed awkwardly.

"No. No not married."

"Good cause it would make this awkward." She stood on her tippy toes to compensate height and stepped a pace forward and pressed her lips to his. Immediately he leaned into it cupping the nape of her neck and it was firm, sweet and direct. When they parted he smiled and took a calming breath as did she.

"You're right that would have been awkward."

"Was that alright?"

"It was amazing. You're amazing Maggie. And I feel like I walked into your lives and in on this perfect bubble with only you and Grace and I never want to leave."

"Then don't."

"I wish. Maybe someday but it wouldn't be fair."

"Is it your job... the military?"

" Both."

"Okay I won't ask anymore, but I wish you would trust me with more." she said and he bent down and kissed her again.

"Maybe someday." he said with a smile as he parted and then he turned and walked to his motorcycle and headed back to Stark Tower.

* * *

The next day he had promised to take Maggie and Grace to Stark Expo since even in the midst of all of this political change Tony had still decided to host it. Even though he and Tony weren't that close nor did they get along fully the billionaire loaned Steve a car with the quip of "Isn't your license expired by like seventy years or so Rogers?" and then walked away with a self satisfied smirk.

It was a simple black town car, one of the less attention grabbing cars Tony owned. Steve drove to Maggie's and the minute he got out Grace was out the door and down the steps. Steve bent down and picked her up as he easily maneuvered her onto his back. Maggie was dressed in rolled up capris and a white flowy shirt. Her blonde hair was twisted up and she had on a set of white feathered earrings. For a mom she didn't dress like one.

"Ready?" he asked them and they nodded. Steve deposited Grace in the back and then opened the door for Maggie before getting in himself and driving towards the friends house that they were picking up. After grabbing Amanda they headed to Stark Convention Center. The ride was peaceful and when they arrived Steve was allowed to park in the VIP section and got out. Like a family they wandered the futuristic center that was filled with newest technology and old vintage things as well. Steve swore he saw parked out front of one of the buildings was the hovering car that Howard had presented so many years ago.

"Wow!" Grace said as she ran up to the hover car and looked at it. Amanda followed behind more timidly as she wasn't as outward as Grace was...in fact the small child who had black chin length hair was quiet and mature for her age. She didn't talk much and allowed Grace to make most of the decisions. But Amanda had a smile on her face none the less and her wide green eyes looked about with wonder.

As they went about their day Steve noticed a woman following them. It wasn't hard to see that it was Agent Carter as she was always dressed in white. She wore a white pair of pants, white heels and a white blouse. Her hair had been left down and her white sunglasses covered her eyes. She just casually shadowed them, and no one knew but Steve. After all lately he had been more observant because of the recent UN laws that had been passed that interegrated into every government.

When Maggie was dragged away to a photobooth with the girls Steve turned and walked down a building alley and Sharon followed him. He stopped and then turned.

"Stalking is a crime you know?" he said and she took her sunglasses off and sighed.

"Believe me, I'd rather be anywhere than following you Rogers." she said stiffly. "But orders are orders."

"What orders?"

"Don't you know? After Agent Harper's little break in she's been labled as compramised. We've been assigned to every Avenger, save for Barton and Romanoff. Oh and Thor as well. He is not to be returning from Asagard till we get some issues squared away."

"The team is broken up then." Steve sighed as he leant against the wall.

"For now." Sharon walked up to him and stood in front of him. "I don't have much time to talk since your date will be wondering. But Fury wants you to unmask. There's a press conference that'll be held in two days time. Enjoy your freedom. And cut the woman out as soon as possible."

"What?"

"You honestly think that she'll be safe once the world knows?" she said seriously. "You think she'll want to be with you for lying to her this whole time."

"I didn't lie."

"No you just told her a version of the truth. She's also a mother. And as a mother she probably wouldn't trust you around her child again. Just...break it off. Trust me you'll be for the better. People like us can't have normal like them."

"People like us huh..." he muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry." she said genuinely and then turned and walked down the rest of the alley, turned and was out of sight. Steve pulled himself together and returned to Maggie, Grace and Amanda. He'd enjoy his last few days of freedom with them and hopefully things would turn out okay. But that unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach arose again and just as it did Maggie's hand slipped into his.

It only made the feeling worsen.

* * *

_Two days_ later...

Mia sat in the Brotherhood warehouse with her new recruits filling it wall to wall. This was all only word of mouth but the turn out was more than she could have ever hoped still it wasn't enough. Not enough to make a real change that is. She was thinking more along the lines of globally. She sat and pondered and Saberooth who had taken to watching the little auburn haired woman with interest whenever he could walked over and sat down next t her witha bit of a sigh.

"What's on your mind Red?"

"I am impressed with the turn out but I was thinking more globally. How are we going to change things with just a few?"

Sabertooth chuckled and lent on his knees a bit.

"Well shit doll, you could have told me that sooner."

"Why?" her eyes looked to him expectantly and he shrugged.

"There's this machine called Cerebro. Since you're a telekinetic you can use it. But if calibrated right it can connect you to mutants around the world. I can get it for you...if you want." he flit his own gaze to her and she regarded him for a moment.

"And were would the answer to my prayers be located exactly?"

"Xavier's Institute. Give me till the end of the day, I'll have it delivered to you."

"Won't those pesky X-Men get in the way?"

"Don't sweat it Red, I got it." he stood up and stretched a bit. "I'll only go though if you don't need me here anymore."

"Go get me my present." she smirked and he did too showing off his long canine teeth.

"You got it babe." and with that he walked off with Nightcrawler following behind him.

Mia then stood up and with a telekinetic pulse hushed the entire warehouse and everyone looked to her.

"My fellow mutants, you have all joined me in this time of great strife. You all have come from both sides for one common cause. I see X-Men, Brotherhood, and those obscure and able under one roof. We all must remember we are of the same kind. We are better...natures best. And now it is time for survival."

There were nods and whispers and Mia continued.

"Do not think of this as war however. We are not soldiers. We're husbands, wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, brothers and sisters. We are concerned for our future in this world are we not? We will have to fight however to keep the peace. And I will not lie to you. Some will not make it home...but history will remember that we gathered here at this time and crushed our enemies with a powerful force unlike any other. We're mutant..." Mia's eyes began to burn white hot as she levitated high up in the air. "and proud."

* * *

Steve was in his room staring in the mirror as he was dressed in his Captain America uniform. He had yet to put his mask on but he was trying to get used to the idea of going without it. He sat down on the end of his bed and looked at himself still. He thought of Maggie and Grace...how much fun they had at the Expo and how much he wanted to be with them right now. There was a gentle knock on his door and it cracked open. Sharon came in then and walked over to him as she sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

"It's time." she said and he nodded.

There was a pregnant pause then and she looked at him regarding him for a moment. He looked like she supposed how he felt...like there was no more hope. It was not the image that her Great Aunt Peggy had left her with. She had always told her of stories of Steve Rogers, a man filled to the brim with hope. A good man that changed the war, and the world as Captain America. Though Peggy had loved him very much so, Sharon always resented Steve because he just simply wasn't there for her. And when Peggy 's mind began to slip and she thought she was still in the war she would often call her Great Uncle by Steve's name. She would call Sharon by her mothers name and she hated it.

Sharon had hated Steve growing up. But as she followed him around and shadowed his every move to keep him safe, she found him to be more likable. There wasn't an unkind bone in his body naturally. He was overall a good man. She envied that he had found Maggie and Grace, and that he wanted that normal life with them.

"Look I know I was a little harsh the other day."

"No you told me the truth, you were honest and you were right. People like us can't have normal. It's not fair to anyone involved. I shouldn't have gotten involved with Maggie and Grace."

"We all do stupid things. But it's about thinking that some of those stupid choices are worth it. Were they worth it?"

"Every moment."

"Then walk out there and be proud to be Captain America and Steve Rogers. Show the world you aren't afraid of them."

"Easier said than done.

"Pretend it's the war again and you're putting on a show for everyone."

"How would you know anything about that?"

"Aunt Peggy told me growing up. She inspired me with stories that involved you. It was why I joined Shield. So go out there and inspire the world. Give them hope and a reason to not be afraid. That Heroes and Mutants are necessary."

"Thanks Sharon."

"You're welcome. And just for clarification this is the only pep talk you'll get from me...ever." and with that Sharon got up and walked away and he shook his head and smiled a bit.

If anything he did feel a bit better but not by much.


	10. Days of Future Past

Steve sat in a waiting room prepping for the press conference. In a matter of an hour his life was going to change yet again and the people he held dear to his heart will be stripped away from his life forever. It burned deep in his chest as he sat there leaning on his knees. He stared at the shield that was propped against the chair across from him it had been a gift from Howard all those years ago. But it still felt like the war had been just yesterday. This life was still strange to him. He thought of Peggy then for some strange reason and those thoughts and memories gave him enormous comfort and courage. So when the door opened to reveal Sharon he pulled his mask on and stood up. She walked up to him and then fixed the mask a bit and then pat the star on his chest.

"Ready to change the world again?"

"Let's do it."

He was escorted out by tons of Shield Agents and finally he saw the flashing camera lights of reporters and he walked slowly to the podium. He swallowed hard as he had to squint his eyes a bit to adjust to the light and then he cleared his throat and began his practiced speech.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the press, thank you for coming here today. In light of the recent events that have been passed in many countries you all are in a state of fear and panic. I am here to tell you that you do not need to fear. I am the original Captain America, created as a super soldier for the government. Because of the way I was preserved I was able to withstand the test of time. You could even say I'm a mutant. Today I will not be taking your questions just here to make a statement. I will reveal to you my true identity." he paused then looking around a the others around him and then he glanced sideways at Sharon. She nodded and urged him to continue. His hands gripped the podium and he closed his eyes for a moment and took a steady breath.

Meanwhile in the crowd there was a woman dressed in slacks, heels and a black blouse. Her hair had been left down and unlike the other reporters she was not hanging off of every word that was being said. No in fact, Mia was there to stop this. Just then the lights went out and panic arose in the room and before Steve knew what was happening he was being dragged away unable to fight back due to the pure force. He had only experienced this once and he knew it was Mia. One moment he was on his feet and the other he was flying out of an open window her arms wrapped tight around him. It wasn't until his feet touched the rooftop of a building that Mia stepped away from him and placed her hands on her hips.

"What the hell!?" he yelled and she shrugged.

"A thank you would be nice."

"For what!?"

"For saving you. Believe it or not Steve I do have a heart. I may be unafraid and I do not feel strongly but that doesn't mean I leave my kind to be exposed to this exploitation!"

"You don't understand anything, you think so selfishly." he said as he now began to pace to hold his anger in. "I wasn't doing this for just myself or anyone but I was doing it for the good of the situation. What are people going to say now. I'll be called a coward."

""Well you won't be. It's handled. Just trust me."

"Here's the thing Mia, I did. I trusted you and accepted you. I loved you at one point even. But I let you go because you were right...you aren't the girl I thought you were. You're shallow and hollow. I feel sorry for Bruce, because what the hell do you have to offer him now."

It was like a verbal slap in the face. She looked down at the ground for a moment before glaring up at him.

"You're right. What do I have to offer? I may remember how I died but that doesn't mean I remember much else. Well, go back then...go back and ruin your life. But I did it to retrn the favor to you. Go be with Maggie and Grace...take them and run and don't look back."

Steve stood there floored. That was not the response he was expecting. He was expecting some speech on how mutants were better and how much in the right she was. He was not expecting her to give him the chance to run away. But Steve never ran away from anything and he wasn't about to start to.

"As much as I'm thankful for the thought and opportunity, I can't. I won't run away like you did. Maybe if you had just stuck with us you would have found a better place...a better life. None of this might not have happened the way it did. But it's happening and now we have to face consequences."

Steve brushed by her and made to leave. Mia turned and made to grab him but suddenly the wind picked up and a electrical charge filled the air. Two arms wrapped around her waist and suddenly a feeling like a roller coaster came over her and her feet touched the ground again. Turning she was met with a tall woman, olive complected with stunning green eyes and shoulder length red hair. She was beautiful, in a red leather ensemble with a Phoenix emblem on her right breast.

"Who are you?" Mia asked her eyes narrowing and the woman held her chin higher and prouder.

"My name is Rachel Summers...better known as Phoenix or Marvel Girl."

"You're a mutant."

"I am."

Mia then looked around at a rooftop that she had been standing on before but instead Steve was not present. There were not potted plants or bright skies but the buildings looked abandoned and dirty and the sky was grey and ashen.

"Where am I?"

"New York City a mere twenty seven years from your present." she said casually.

"I don't understand. You're saying you can travel through time?"

"My mother was an exceptionally powerful mutant as well as my father. I inherited my mothers more dominate power however and thus I have the capability of Chronoskimming. I can move space and time around me but it does not affect me. I cannot go into alternate realities however...not like some other mutants who can."

"Why did you bring me here?"

""To deliver a message. Don't prevent Captain America from revealing himself and do not start this war. If you do, countless will die, and our world will be ripped right down the middle. New York becomes a war zone...look."

Rachel gestured to look over the ledge of the building and as Mia walked forward she looked below. Streets were barren and littered with debris and she saw no one walking around to and from work. No taxi's or cars...just a ghost city.

"You leveled half of New York, and when they sent in the missiles well..."

"I did this? Where were the Avengers? X-Men?"

"All gone. Dead or in hiding."

"Bruce?" Mia whispered and Rachel sighed folding her arms.

"Dead."

Mia closed her eyes and felt a pang deep in her chest. Shaking it off she turned and pursed her lips.

"So what? This is good right? Your existence proves we cannot die so easily."

"You don't get it do you? You caused WWIII. We aren't winning we're barely surviving! Less and less mutants are born because we don't have time to rear families. We're too busy running. Stop...stop all of it Mia you have the power to do so."

"How?"

"By being you."

"I don't understand."

"Let me show you."

This time Rachel reached out and placed her hand on Mia's shoulder. They were transported to Pasadena CA in 2012.

* * *

Outside there was a funeral service going on. Rachel and Mia stood at the top of the hill overlooking a Mia from a year ago and her parents next to her. The young woman beside her family was much different than the Mia standing next to Rachel. One was filled to the brim with emotion and the other had no memories. Mia watched herself with interest and as the people departed the Past Mia still stood next to the plot stating down at the coffin in the ground. Her eyes behind her glasses then flit up to the headstone that read Stephen Lee Harper. The woman then fell to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably her cries echoing even up to the hill where Future Mia stood.

"Go to her." Rachel said.

"Won't that ruin the future?"

"You won't remember. But the present you will. There before you lies the key to all your memories and past. It will combine with your present self. It is the only way to cure you."

"I keep telling everyone this...what if I don't want to remember?"

"Then you're a coward." she said. "For someone who claims to be powerful and unafraid you run away at every chance to remember. And when you do you run ever farther. I think some part of you doesn't want to face her past. Prove us all wrong."

Mia looked at her past self and then clenched her fists her resolve becoming stronger as she marched down the hill. Rachel folded her arms and smirked.

"Well that was a lot easier than I thought." she muttered to herself.

Mia approached herself and saw that she was still crying. Maybe not as harshly but still sobbing. Pausing she stared down at herself...it was a strange surreal moment but she knelt down on the grass next to her and then placed her hand on her back rubbing it consolingly.

"Don't cry."

Past Mia looked up then and her eyes widened and she stood up suddenly as Future Mia did as well.

"Who are you!?"

"I'm you...a year from now."

Past Mia's brow furrowed in thought but she nodded none the less.

"I underwent some very traumatic things, and I no longer remember who I am. I don't even remember him." Future Mia gestured to Stephen's grave. "I came back in time to acquire my life back again and I was told the only way to do that is through you. Once our memories merge, you will forget that you even saw me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just this..." Future Mia reached out placing her hand on her past self's cheek and suddenly it was like being reborn again. It started from her birth, to her childhood, to her life with Stephen...school...family...prom...college...gradu ating...moving to New York...Bruce, Tony, Steve and the other Avengers. All up to the moment in Albany and then an awareness of what she had done till now.

When she pulled her hand back she was back on the rooftop in her present day with Rachel. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and tears streaked down her cheeks. She looked at Rachel and sniffed.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome...now fix this. Oh and one more thing..."

"What?"

Rachel reached out placing her hand on Mia's temple and suddenly she felt warm for a moment and then searing hot. Mia's eyes began to glow white and she opened her mouth and screamed. Rachel backed away and watched as the Phoenix Force left her and transferred itself into Mia. Mia was suspended in the air, arms wide out and her eyes turned from glowing white to a yellow and her hair flared a brighter reddish hue. Her feet touched back down and their usual blue color came back. She looked at Rachel and nodded.

"Good luck." and with a flash of bright light Rachel was gone.


	11. A Walk In Her Shoes

When Rachel had brought her back to the present it was before the Press Conference. She had never kidnapped Steve, she was never even there. Instead she took a walk around New York her feet taking her wherever she felt like going. She stopped in Times Square and looked up at the New Cast on the Jumbo Tron. Steve had unmasked himself to the world and now he was out o everyone that he was in fact Captain America. Rubbing her arms a bit she looked at her friend with pride but at the same time worry. She remembered what she had done to him and she felt extremely guilty. She needed to fix things...fix her family. Mutant she may be but, the Avengers where there for her and tolerated her even at her worst. But she couldn't fathom why she did it...why she was so horrible. Stephen would be really disappointed in her right now.

With a sigh she began to walk again her mind swirling with so many thoughts, memories and feelings. She didn't feel alone however. Whatever power Rachel had given her it had brought her a swell of great comfort. It was boiling under her skin at the moment but it was allowing her time to think and feel. She just wish Rachel had taken her back to before the explosion, that maybe she could have made a different choice...but maybe that was too large to redo.

Sitting at a park bench she looked around and then up at what little stars you could see with all the city lights around her. You wouldn't even guess it was really night for it was still very bright out. Looking down at her hands she fiddled with them and then brought them up to her face as she began to cry.

"What have I done?" she asked herself as she sniffed and then wiped her nose.

She stayed there for hours before she stood back up wiping her nose on the back of her hand and continued walking. She needed to see one person at least before she could figure out how to fix what has happened.

When she came to Stark Tower she looked up at it and then with ease levitated herself to the very top. Landing on the balcony below Tony's suite she telekineticly opened the latch and slid the door open. It was Bruce's flat and the only light source came from the kitchen. Closing the door quietly behind her she walked in and saw he was sitting a the center island with a cup of coffee and he was staring at the small television on the opposite counter. She could tell by his posture that he wasn't really paying attention nor was his coffee even touched.

"Bruce." she said in a small voice and he looked at her and then stood up facing her fully.

"Mia...what,"

"I had to see you." she said nervously. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her calculatingly for a moment at her posture, the look of utter pain an remorse in her eyes...a look of a person who had regained their soul. His heart palpitated in his chest with hope and he stepped forward.

"Amelia?"

"I hate when you call me by my full name." she said her eyes showing how much she detested her full name and Bruce took a sharp breath before he darted forward and took her in his arms,. He held the back of her head against his chest with his hand and her own hands clutched onto the back of his shirt. She cried as muffled apologies spilled out one after the other until she pulled back and took his face in her hands. "I'm so sorry Bruce...for everything I put you and everyone through. I remember everything...all that I've done. I killed people...I-I can't take that back...I can't..."

"We're gonna make this right. We can go to Fury..."

"You don't understand. Nothing can undo what I've done just by apologizing, I have to do it another way."

"How did you regain your memories?"

Her hands slid down and took his and she shook her head.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. My past and future just caught up with me I guess. But even when I didn't remember I still felt so much for you. I'm so sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you. You once told me you loved me, that you'd always be on my team. Well I love you, and I'll always be on your team."

He chuckled and looked at her and took her in. She was never more lovely to him then.

"Well I thought I'd just be loving you forever and you would just fly past me like you always do. I can't be afraid of how I feel for you anymore. I can't keep telling myself I'm too old for you or too undeserving. Without you I'm lost...you're the only thing besides the Avengers that has ever made any sense in my life."

"You're the first person to love me, I'd be damned if I let you go." she brought him into a kiss the both of them pouring every feeling they had into it. They breathed in the affection and basked in the attention and when they broke apart their foreheads touched and Bruce had never felt more at peace. He had never felt more okay with his condition or the circumstances of the world.

Mia was back.

"I have one request of you..." he asked and she looked at him with question in her eyes. "read my mind to find out."

So she did and she smiled a bit and her lip trembled as she sniffed holding in more tears but nodded.

"Tomorrow morning before I leave...we can."

They kissed again and the both of them too tired to go to bed fell asleep embracing on the couch.

* * *

When morning came Mia smuggled Bruce out of the Tower and then two hours later returned him. They stood on the balcony with one another and held each other in the warmth of the morning sun. She gazed at his face and then reached up running her fingers through his curls that were lightly peppered with grey.

"I'll see you soon." she said and he nodded.

"Please...come back home safe."

"I'll try."

"If you die again I won't forgive you."

"I don't plan on dying, I don't plan on sacrificing. I just plan on making all of this right and I'm praying that I know what I'm doing. But losing my memories and gaining them back made me realize that the pain I went through made me a better and stronger person. Pain makes us human. No matter how different we all are, humans, mutants and heroes we are all human. My love for you makes me even more human."

"I love you."

"As I love you." she kissed him one last time before stepping out of his arms and then up onto the balcony ledge. She hoisted herself up in the air with ease and he swore he saw an angel of fire in her. With one last look she flew off into the New York skyline and he watched as his heart pounded even more. The separation from her was agonizing. But he was the only one that knew the truth. And now he had to keep it a secret, if he didn't things could change even more. He just had to trust Mia...trust that she had the right plan.

* * *

Steve was standing outside of Maggie's house with Sharon not but a few blocks down in her white Audi A9. It wasn't the most inconspicuous car but he wasn't allowed to be on his own without supervision. Lately he couldn't do anything or go anywhere. His face was recognizable now. He walked up the steps and up the door with the feeling of fear and guilt pooling in his stomach. Reaching up he knocked and a few footsteps were heard. The maid answered the door and she looked at Steve with wide eyes.

"Is Maggie home?"

"Yes."

"May I see her."

"I don't think-,"

"It's alright, let him in." a voice behind the maid said. The door opened more and there Maggie stood in a blue dress suit looking like she was heading to work. Steve stepped in however and the Maid closed the door before bowing out and Maggie stood there arms folded as she stared at the man before her. "What do you want?"

"Maggie I'm sorry."

"Sorry for lying to me and Grace? I let you around my daughter and into my home...and you're sorry."

"I did it to protect you. I care about you both, why would I want my enemies after you?"

"When you care about someone you don't lie to them. You don't decide for them what is good for them. Grace loves you, looks up to you like a father and now what...how can she when you're...you're Captain America for Christ sake!"

"You're right. I just...wanted it to be normal. I didn't want to change your lives. I told you, you and Grace had this perfect little bubble and I didn't want to leave. I acted selfishly in most of this but I really didn't want to hurt you. Maggie, I care so much about you and Grace." he clenched his fists then and then his jaw.

Maggie watched as a grown man started to cry and it was quite a sight to see.

"I never had a family Maggie. I grew up with my mom until she died and after that I lived on my own and my friend Bucky and his family took care of me. He was my family and then I watched him die right in front of me during the War. I crashed a ship into the ocean and seventy years later woke up in modern day New York. My girlfriend, my friends, all that I knew had changed or had died. Everyone moved on but I was stuck. And then I met you, and you felt like home."

Maggie covered her mouth and began to cry as well as she listened and watched him.

"And then you let me meet Grace and dammit Maggie all I want is to be a father to her, to give her whatever she wants and the kind of life she deserves and if anything I wish I could give up being Captain America so I can stand as a man before you that can give you a normal life."

For a moment Maggie was speechless and she then walked up to him and took his hands in hers.

"You are a man before me, much more than I deserve. You aren't easily forgiven but, don't ever lie to me again Steve Rogers."

"What?" he looked at her not understanding what was going on.

"I said don't lie to me ever again soldier."

And with that she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him firmly. Maggie didn't care...screw work, screw everyone else. She was in love with Captain America.

* * *

A/N: So we're getting towards the end. I know it's not as long as Kindred but I think its got a lot more twists and turns in it that pull you in so many directions. I know it's been messing with my feels a bit. Writing Mia has been so hard. I feel like she reflects a lot of my own personal journey's I had to make. Anyways, Kindred and Forgotten have been my gems and I want nothing more than to make it a Saga maybe? It's up to you and how you decide if you want to review or not. I don't base my stories on the favorites or alerts but your feedback. So if you want a saga let me know. I mean, I've already pre-written a few parts of Forgotten's Finale and well...I don't think it'll be too hard to want more or for me to write more. Anyways thank you all so much so far, you've been wonderful readers and I get so excited getting Reviews. It honestly sometimes makes my day when I'm not having a particularly good one. And then I go home and pour my heart and soul into writing. So thank you for that outlet...truly. I look forward to hearing from you -ohhaymisskay


End file.
